My Perfectly Unperfect Life
by dancingprincess94
Summary: Freshly out of high school, Bella and her friends go on a trip, start college and maybe fall in love along the way. Can she handle this or will someone get hurt. After all no one's life is perfect. But who says it has to be? All Human. Normal Pairings
1. Chapter 1

**All links to outfits on profile**

Chapter 1

For the past five years it has been my brother Emmett, my dad Charlie and me, Bella. My mom Renee died in a car accident when she was coming home from work one rainy night. I was 13 and I'll never forget the words of my father when he told us.

_~Flashback~_

_I was sitting on the couch reading a book and getting very annoyed at Emmett_

"_Emmett, please stop I am trying to read." I said as politely as I could_

"_Oh you are no fun at all Bella." He whined_

"_You are whining like a 5 year old." I laughed. I heard the front door open and then shut quickly. My dad walked in, head down and all of his gear still on. (He is the police Chief of Forks.)_

"_Dad? Are you alright? What's wrong?" I asked. He took a deep breath and looked both of us straight in the eye. I took a quick glance at Emmett and we both knew immediately something bad must have happened. _

"_You two might want to sit down. There is something I need to tell you." Emmett and I sat down on the couch and waited. After what seemed like hours my dad began speaking._

"_Your mother was in a car accident. A big truck hit her head on, she didn't survive. He whispered the last part. I gasped and didn't know what to say. Nothing could be said at this moment. I just began crying. My brother held me and my dad just sat there, hands in his head._

_~End Flashback~ _

So now, back in the present, I am 18 and graduating High School. I got accepted into New York University. My best friend, Alice Cullen, is attending there too. She is kind of short and has short spiky black hair. Emmett and her older brother, Edward, have been there for two years already and are flying down for graduation. Edward is unbelievably gorgeous. He has this unique bronze hair that never stays in place and green eyes that are so easy to get lost in. Whenever I would go to Alice's house, he would either leave or stay up in his room. He is studying to be a doctor and Emmett got sent on a football scholarship. His girlfriend Rosalie, who likes to be called Rose, is at Julliard. She makes anyone jealous just by walking into the room with her model looks. Rosalie is also one of my best friends. Jasper, he is Alice's boyfriend and Rose's younger brother, is at NYU also, in his freshman year. He is perfect for Alice. I am so happy hey found each other.

"Bella? Are you ready?" I heard Alice say as she slowly opened my door.

"Uh, no I still don't know what to wear. I think I might just wear my pajamas." I said.

"Well lucky for you I brought you an outfit!" She exclaimed dancing into my room. Did I mention she has a lot of energy? She threw a bag into my hands and ushered me into the bathroom.

"Ok once you are dressed come out here so I can do your hair and put some make up on you."

I stopped, "One condition, actually two. Please not a lot of make up and I get to wear flats." She pouted, "But Bella…."

I laughed, "Wow, you sound just like Emmett." Alice stuck her tongue out at me and pushed me into the bathroom. I took the outfit out of the shopping bag. It was a silver/gray mini skirt with a black belt. Also a loose fit tank top with a racerback shape and a white cami to wear underneath. I came out of the bathroom, "Umm, Alice don't you think this is a little too formal. I mean it is only graduation."

"Bella, this isn't just any graduation. We are graduating from high school and you have to look your best." She said.

"No one is even going to see this outfit underneath the hideous yellow cap and gowns."

"Stop complaining and come sit. I have to do your hair and make up. Oh and by the way I am throwing a party after and guess who will be there." Alice said while curling my hair.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"Edward. He decided to stay and hang out with all of us." I gasped. Edward was going to be there. Great.

"Oh ok." I replied. Nothing more was said as she finished my make up.

"All done. Now get your shoes. We have to take pictures before we leave." Alice told me as she danced her way out of my room and down the stairs. I laughed at my best friend. She was the best. I quickly put on my black flats, grabbed my cap and gown and walked out of my room. Going down the stairs I noticed Alice talking to my dad and Emmett. There was one more person but I didn't recognize him since his back was facing me.

"Wow Bells, you look beautiful. Dad, have your gun ready. We are going to have to fight off the guys." Emmett said.

"Shut up." I said and Emmett laughed. In the midst of all this I missed the last step and tripped. Before I made contact with the floor, someone caught me. I looked up at the person and saw that is was Edward. Looking down at my feet, I blushed.

"Thanks." I whispered.

"Your welcome." He said. I melted at the sound of his voice.

"Whoa there Edward. Don't get to close to my little sister." I blushed even more and Edward just shook his head.

"Ok! Picture time!" Alice yelled clapping her hands together. We all laughed at her enthusiasm. My dad took pictures of me and Alice, me and Emmett, and Alice and Edward.

"Alice are your parents meeting us there?" my dad asked.

"Yes. Is it alright that you give me a ride? Edward is going to drive his car back to my house and then drive over with my parents."

"Sure. But we better get going. We don't want to be late." All four of us hopped in my dad's police cruiser and drove to Forks High School.

"Come on Bella, We have to go line up." Alice said as soon as we got out of the car.

"I'll see you after the ceremony." I told my dad.

"Ok. Bye kiddo." He gave me a hug.

"Love you" I whispered.

"Love you too." He replied. I gave Emmett a big hug and then ran to catch up with Alice, surprisingly not falling on my way over. Everything after that passed in a blur. I barely remember hearing my name being called. Once the diplomas were handed out, everyone left to go meet with their families.

"Congratulations little sis. You finally did it!" Emmett yelled as soon as I reached them. "Congratulations sweetie." Esme, Alice and Edward's mother, said as she gave me a hug. Carlisle, their father, told me "Congratulations. We are so proud of you and Alice."

"We finally graduated Bella!" Alice yelled as she attacked me.

"I know I never thought it would happen!"

"Welcome to the real world Bells." My dad said. We began walking to our cars but I was pulled back gently, "Hey Bella." It was Edward.

"Yeah?" I said

"Congrats." He quickly gave me a hug. "See you tonight at the party?"

I was still in a daze from his hug, "Umm, yeah. I'll be there."

He smiled then walked away. When I caught up to Alice she gave me a look as in "we will talk later".

Carlisle and Esme followed us to my house. "Ok drop your stuff off and then you are coming to my house." Alice instructed. I nodded and went inside with my dad.

"Emmett are you coming?" I asked as I ran upstairs.

"Yes! In what world do I miss a party." He called back. When I got back downstairs I just laughed. "Bye dad. I'll be home tomorrow morning."

"Ok Bells. Be safe and Emmett,"

"Yeah dad?"

"Keep an eye on your sister." He said.

"Will do! See ya" then we left.

"So I already have our dresses and shoes." Alice was telling me as we walked inside her house, which probably could be labeled as a mansion instead. "Is there anything we need to set up?" I asked.

"I was getting there," She said and I laughed, "We only have a few decorations, the lights and food and then it is all done." Alice finished

"Did I hear food?" Emmett called from the living room.

"Yes but you don't get any until the party. I have a surprise for you by the way Emmett." She yelled back. Emmett screamed like a girl and ran into the room followed by Edward who was laughing.

"Ooh what is it?" he practically yelled. Alice pointed to a door that led to a guest bedroom, "Go open that door and see for yourself." He walked over to the door and opened it. Rosalie walked out and Emmett gasped. "Rosie!" he yelled and engulfed her in a hug and spun her around. She giggled and kissed him. I was happy for my brother but couldn't help but wonder if I would ever get that.

"Hey Bella," Rosalie said, "Congratulations on graduating high school."

"Thanks Rose." I said. Jasper soon arrived and we all set things up.

"Let's go Bella. It is time to get ready." She dragged me upstairs. Rosalie stayed with Emmett and Edward and Jasper were talking.

"What happened with you and my brother after graduation?" Alice asked

"Well…uh, he just pulled me back, gave me a hug and said congrats." She nodded and dropped it. That made me suspicious but I let it go.

"Go change into this and then I will touch up your hair." She handed me dress that was covered by a bag. I went into her bathroom. I pulled out a gorgeous dress. It was a champagne color butterfly wave front ruffle dress with tank top straps. The earrings were dangly and gold and then a pair of champagne stilettos to complete it. My hair was still curled from graduation except this time Alice pinned it back.

"Come out Bella! I want to see it." Alice yelled from the other side of the door. I walked out slowly so I wouldn't fall.  
"Oh my gosh! That looks beautiful on you. Once again I pick the perfect outfit."

I laughed, "The only thing is that I am going to kill myself in these shoes."

"Don't worry. You won't fall." She assured me

"Where is your dress?" I asked. She ran into the bedroom carrying a similar bag to mine. A few minutes later she came out in a strapless fuschia colored dress. It had a black beaded design on the left side. Black stilettos and black studs completed her outfit. Her hair was straightened and fell perfectly around her face.

"That dress is perfect for you." I said. She twirled around, "You think so?"

"Yes," I assured her, "Jasper is going to go crazy." She laughed and then grabbed my hand and we walked out.

"Let's get this party started!" we heard Emmett yell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Wow, Alice you really outdid yourself on this party." I said as we walked through the living room. There were balloons, streamers and lights everywhere. She even set up a disco ball. Her house had enough room for there to be a dance floor and still have enough space to sit and talk to people.

"Are all the doors upstairs shut and locked?" Alice asked Edward. He turned around, "Yes sister dearest. None of these immature newly graduated people will steal anything." He replied.

"Not all of them are immature." She said. "Edward you aren't even dressed. Go upstairs and change!" Edward began walking towards the stairs but stopped and turned around,

"Bella you look beautiful by the way." He told me. Once again I blushed and it didn't go unnoticed to Alice. She came up to me and whispered, "He likes you."

"No he doesn't." I said in the same hushed tone.

"Trust me, he does. Now we need to bring the food out and set it on that table right there." She said pointing to a fold up table in the far corner. After bringing the food out we had about a half an hour left before people began arriving. Music was turned on, the normal lights turned out and the party lights turned on. It was like a domino effect, once one person knocked on the door, everyone else came. People were dancing, chatting and eating. I stayed away from the dance floor and mainly talked with a few people here and there. Then Mike Newton walked up to me, "Hey Bella, would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Um, no thank you. I am not much of a dancer."

"Please?" he sounded desperate.

"I'd rather not. Why don't you ask Jessica?" I suggested. He just walked away without another word. I went to the kitchen to get some water. Rose and Emmett were in there.

"Hey Bells. Are you having fun?" Emmett asked me.

"Yeah." I said, even though I wasn't having the best time.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked looking unconvinced.

"Yeah, it's just parties aren't my thing."

"Oh ok. Well go find people to talk to. Maybe Edward is around here somewhere." Rose said with a wink.

"Not you too." I groaned.

"What?" she asked innocently, "I'm just giving you a person to go talk to." Emmett was just laughing in the background.

"Emmy…" I whined, "You are supposed to help me. Where are you protective big brother traits? They couldn't have disappeared that fast."

"Oh don't worry, they didn't. Now go talk to people." He said.

"Fine." I huffed and left the kitchen. I spotted Alice and she ran up to me.

"Come dance." She said pulling me onto the dance floor.

"Alice you know better than anyone the state of my dancing especially when I have heels on." I told her

"You'll be fine." She assured me. I decided not to argue anymore and went to go dance. I was actually having fun. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Once the song ended I made my escape. "Edward is somewhere around here." Jasper said I walked away. I turned around and glared at him. He just laughed as well as Alice and they continued to dance. I decided to take a break from all the loud music and go outside on the porch. It was a rare clear night and I took advantage of looking up at the stars. There was a full moon tonight, which made the sky even more beautiful.

"How come you aren't inside?" I heard someone say. I jumped. When I turned around I noticed it was Edward.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said, a smile forming on his lips.

"Don't worry about it. I needed a break from all the loud music and blinding lights.

He laughed, "I understand."

Just then Alice ran out, "Bella! Our song is on! Come on, you have to dance to this one." That's when I heard "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga come on through the speakers. I didn't want to leave Edward.

"You should come dance with us." She said to Edward.

"No thanks. I'll pass." He said. I was slightly disappointed. I wanted him to come.

"Oh come on Edward. Just come dance. It is not that horrible. Even Bella is dancing." Alice said, trying to get him to come. "Hey! I take offence to that." I said feigning hurt. Both Edward and Alice laughed at me

"Alright fine. I'm coming." He said giving in.

"Yes!" Then she proceeded to drag me through the crowd of people. I only tripped once. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were all dancing. It was a lot of fun. When the song was over a slow song came on. I started walking away, but Edward grabbed my arm.

"Would you like to dance Bella?" he asked

"Sure. I might step on your feet though." I replied.

He just shrugged. His arms wrapped around my waist and mine around his neck. He held me close but not too close to make it uncomfortable. For that I was thankful

"You aren't that bad of a dancer." He whispered in my ear. I blushed, "Well maybe it is because you are a really good dancer. So your incredible skills balance out my horrible ones." He laughed. It was the most melodic sound. The song ended and his arms released my waist. I was reluctant to let go, but I did. I walked back outside. Someone else came out this time. It was Alice and Jasper. "Are you ok?" Alice asked, approaching me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" I replied.

"You look upset and deep in thought." Man, she always knew everything.

"Well," I began.

"I knew it. Tell me what's wrong." Jasper and I laughed.

"Bella, Jazz this isn't funny." She told us

"I know it's not. I was just about to tell you what is wrong but you interrupted me." I said

"Don't worry Alice. She wouldn't be able to keep it from you for long." Jasper said.

"Well I was thinking about my mom and wishing that she could have been here to see me graduate. Stupid slippery roads," a couple tears fell from my eyes. Alice soothingly rubbed my arm. 'I'm sure she is watching you right now and thinking about how you have grown to be a wonderful and beautiful young woman."

"Thanks Alice and also I have figured out that I like Edward."

Alice screamed.

"Alice! Be quiet." I hissed.

"Sorry. I knew it though! Oh my gosh, this is going to be great. You two are going to get together and then get married! Ahh! We are going to be sister in laws!" She exclaimed.

"Whoa Alice, calm down. We aren't even together and here you are already talking about marriage." I shook my head and laughed at my best friend.

"It will happen. I guarantee it." She told me. I saw Jasper laughing.

"What are you laughing at? I bet she has already brought up dresses, wedding sites and flowers with you. Am I right?" I said to him.

He immediately stopped laughing. "Actually you are right."

"Got you there!" I said.

"Whatever. " He replied chuckling.

"Bella stop trying to change the subject. We are talking about you and my brother."

"Please, just drop it Alice." I begged.

She huffed, "Fine, but we are talking about this later." I knew I wasn't going to win this so I just went back inside. The party was beginning to die down. More and more people were leaving. By midnight everyone was gone.

"Wow this is one major clean up." Emmett said once the lights were turned back on. "Rosie, it's late. We should probably get going."

"Yeah, I have to wake up early anyway. This party was fun. See you guys tomorrow! Love you all" she replied. They both waved and ran out.

"Emmett wait!" I called out but he was already gone.

"I knew he was going to do that. He is right though, the place is a mess." Alice said. It really was. We were going to be up for a while.

"Well, I guess we better get started, but first I am going to change." I said and ran upstairs. That was when I remembered I didn't have a bag with me.

"Alice!" I called.

"What's up?" She asked coming up the stairs.

"I don't have any pajamas." I told her.

"Oh, hang on one second." She went into her closet. "Here you go. You left these here a while ago." Alice said throwing me a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome." She grabbed pajamas and went to go change. After I was out of my dress and those horrible heels I went back downstairs. Edward and Jasper already started taking down lights and streamers. I grabbed a trash bag, threw my hair up in a pony tail and began picking up cups and plates and other things. Alice eventually came back down and helped us. After two hours of cleaning the house was spotless and looked like a party never even happened. We all collapsed on the couch.

"We will have to do something to get back at Emmett and Rosalie." Alice said.

"Definitely, since they left us to clean up everything." Jasper agreed. I didn't have time to respond because my eyes drifted shut. Suddenly I was picked up by someone, but too tired to open my eyes. I heard hushed voices "Don't wake her up." It was Alice.

"I'm not going to Alice." No mistake that was Edward.

He laid me down in Alice's bed and I heard him whisper in my ear, "Goodnight Bella." Then I fell back into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bella! Wake up, wake up!" The sound of Alice's voice brought me out of my sleeping state and the fact that she was jumping up and down on the bed.

"Alice, what could be so important that you would need to wake me up at," I glanced at the clock and my eyes grew wide, "6:30? Alice that is way too early. Please let me go back to sleep. We don't have school anymore and here you are waking me up this early." I pulled the covers over my head only to have them pulled off again.

"My mom and dad said they have something for us, that includes you, me, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie. So get your butt out of bead and downstairs. We have French Toast all ready also." She said laughing and dancing out of her room.

"That girl has way too much energy." I muttered while getting out of bed.

"Yes, she does." I heard someone say. I screamed slightly and fell out of the bed.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." It was Edward. He rushed over and helped me up.

"It is ok. I just didn't realize anyone was there." I assured him.

"Still, I shouldn't have snuck up like that." He said. His arms were still wrapped around my waist at this point. He quickly realized it and let go of me.

"We should probably go downstairs. Everyone is waiting." I nodded and we walked downstairs. Sure enough as soon as we got downstairs everyone was there sitting at the dining room table with a plate of French toast in front of them.

"It is about time. What were you doing up there?" Alice said and no one missed the double meaning. I blushed. Everyone laughed except Emmett who was shooting daggers at Edward.

"Emmett, calm down we weren't doing anything." Edward told him.

"Don't tell me to calm down Eddie. You are up there with my little sister, just the two of you-"I cut him off before he continued.

"Emmett, stop. Nothing happened."

"Fine, I believe you. This time." He whispered the last part. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Go get some breakfast you two." Esme said handing us both plates. I took it and grabbed three pieces and sat down next to Rosalie. Edward sat across from me which was the only open seat.

"When you are all done go to the living room. Esme and I have something for all of you." Carlisle said. Then he got up and left. All of us followed soon after. We were all sitting patiently on the couch.

"Ok so Alice and Bella have now graduated. We have a present for you both but this time it includes everyone." Carlisle told us all. I was now confused. I had no idea what this gift could be.

"What is it?" Alice exclaimed, her patience gone.

Esme laughed, "We got tickets for all of you to take a trip to Europe for 3 weeks." Alice and Rosalie screamed. I couldn't believe that they did this for us.

Alice jumped up and hugged her parents while repeating thank you many times. "Thank you so much Esme and Carlisle. You really didn't have to do this." I said getting up and giving them a hug.

"We know, but we wanted to." She said.

"When do we leave?" Rosalie asked.

"Monday." Answered Carlisle. It was Saturday. That gave us 3 days to pack and get everything we needed together.

"Are you serious? That is barely enough time. Bella come on, we are going shopping." I gasped in horror, "I do not need any new clothes though." I protested.

"Yes you do. We are going to Europe. That means, Paris, Rome, London and all those great places. You need cute clothes because there are cute guys." I could have sworn I heard Edward growl. It might have been my imagination.

"Don't make her go if she doesn't want to." Jasper said.

"You are supposed to be on my side! She knows that even if she doesn't go, Rose and I will still get her clothes." It was true. They would come back with twice as many if I didn't go.

"Bella," Rose whined, "This is the perfect opportunity. You need new clothes anyway for college. Might as well get it over with sooner rather than later." Then they both brought out the puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, come on that is not fair." I complained. They would guilt me with that look and I would give in.

"Fine, let's go." I said sighing. They squealed. The guys laughed.

"I'll be laughing the next time they make you go with them to carry their bags." Abruptly they stopped. It was my turn to laugh. Rose, Alice and I hopped in Rose's red convertible and drove off to Port Angeles. Many long hours, and about twenty shopping bags later we were headed home. Walking into the Cullen's house, we saw they guys playing video games. Jasper was the first to look at us, "Did you buy the whole mall?" he asked chuckling.

"We probably did." I said collapsing on the couch.

"Oh stop it Bella, we got you really cute clothes." Rosalie said.

"Emmett, come on. We need to get home so I can make dinner." I told him.

"Ok, one second. I am almost done." He said while continuing to play the game.

"Seriously, sometimes I think he is a little kid in an adult body." I whispered to Alice and Rose. They both snickered

"Hey I heard that." He yelled.

"Then come on! I'm sure Alice is waking me up early again tomorrow to start packing so I would like to make dinner and get to sleep at a reasonable hour."

"You know me so well Bella." Alice said smiling and sitting next to Jasper.

After waiting for Emmett I noticed Edward wasn't there.

"Where did Edward go?" I asked Jasper.

"I think he went upstairs." Jasper said shrugging.

"Oh ok. Emmett!" I said.

"Ok I'm coming. Gosh, you are no fun Bells." He said sighing and getting up. When he said that I remembered the night I found out about my mom.

"See you guys later." I said rushing out of the room and out to my car before they could see the tears forming. Unfortunately luck wasn't on my side as usual. I ran into someone on my way out. It just happened to be Edward.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked a look of concern on his face. I plastered on a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to get home so I can make dinner and get some sleep before Alice wakes me up tomorrow morning." I told him. If he didn't believe me, he didn't show it.

"Ok, well be careful. We don't need you getting hurt and sent to the hospital." He said adding a small laugh. I laughed a little bit and added, "Well I am probably a regular there by now."

"True."

"I have to go. I'll see you later. Bye Edward."

"Bye Bella" After that I quickly walked out and waited for Emmett in my truck. After about five minutes he finally came out.

"It is about time." I told him laughing.

"Whatever." He stuck his tongue out and I backed out o the driveway and drove home. I made spaghetti for us.

"How was the party?" my dad asked when were all seated and eating.

"It was good. Rosalie flew down also." Emmett said.

"Oh I knew that, Alice made me promise not to tell." He said. Emmett and I were both shocked.

"You knew?" Emmett exclaimed. My dad laughed.

"Yeah, but I just found out a couple days ago so chill out. Did Carlisle and Esme give you their gift?" He knew about that too?

"You knew they got us tickets to Europe?" I asked, once again shocked.

"Yes. The three of us talked about the weeks all of you should go and how long would be best."

"Oh, well it was very generous of them to do that and I can't wait to go." I said.

My dad nodded, "Thanks for dinner Bells. It was great." He got up, and put his plate in the sink then went to the couch to watch some TV.

"So what happened at Alice's house? Why did you all of a sudden run out of there?" Emmett asked while we did dishes.

"Umm, well what you said reminded me of the night we found out about mom. So I wanted to get out of there before everyone noticed that I was about to cry." I explained to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bellsy." He gave me a hug.

"It isn't your fault Emmett. Thanks for helping me with dishes. I am going to sleep now so I am not tired tomorrow morning when Alice comes." He laughed.

"Good idea. Goodnight little sis. Love you."

"Goodnight Emmy. Love you too." I said. "Night Dad."

"Goodnight." he said as I walked up the stairs. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep quickly.

"Bella, time to wake up." Someone whispered in my ear. My eyes slowly opened and I saw Alice's eyes staring back at me.

"I think that is the nicest and quietest wake up call I have ever gotten from you." I said laughing and sitting up. She laughed as well.

"Yeah well Edward told me if I woke you up nicely then you might be more willing to get up right away rather than fighting." She replied. I nodded agreeing with her.

"Ok so I have a feeling that we are packing for most of the day." I said

"That you are correct my dear Bella. I have your suitcases all out and all the clothes we got yesterday." I nodded and we began packing everything. We were also dancing to the music that came through my Ipod so it took a little bit longer but we had fun. We were done with most of it by early afternoon.

"I'm going to go back home and pack some of my stuff. You are coming over tomorrow. I already talked to your dad. He said you can stay the night since we are leaving early in the morning." Alice told me.

"Ok, then I will see you tomorrow. Have fun packing!" I said as we walked out to her car.

"Love ya girlie!" she yelled.

"Love ya too." I replied. Then she sped away. I walked back inside. Sitting on the couch, I picked up my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_, and began reading.

**AN: Hope everyone is liking it so far. NExt chapter is the first part of their trip to Europe. I'll update as soon as i can. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**All links to outfits on profile**

Chapter 4

Europe Part One

Carlisle and Esme were driving us to the airport. Our plane left at 6:00 in the morning and we had to be there by 5:00. It is 4:00 and we were going to the Seattle Airport. I slept for most of the drive my head resting on Edward's shoulder. I think Alice purposely sat us next to each other.

"Bella, we are at the airport." My eyes fluttered opened and I got out of the car. Grabbing our bags the six of us made our way into the airport.

"Bye kids. Have fun." Esme said, giving us each a hug.

"All of you be careful, and enjoy yourselves." Carlisle said.

"Thanks." We all said at the same time, waving and continuing our way inside. The luggage check in, and security took a long time. We barely made it to the gate in time. Rosalie and Emmett sat next to each other as well as Alice and Jasper. That left me to sit next to Edward, not that I minded.

"This is going to be a long flight." Edward said once we were in our seats.

"Yes it is. I guess it will be worth it since we get an awesome vacation out of it."

"That's true." He said smiling. Gosh, how I loved his smile. The pilot announced that we were taking off so seatbelts needed to be fastened. As soon as we were in the air I fell asleep again. I woke up feeling less tired. Alice was still sleeping and Jasper also. Emmett and Rosalie were engrossed in a conversation. Edward was looking out the window, not that there was much to look at besides water.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He said. I laughed.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked.

"Eh, only a little bit. I might sleep more a little later."

"Oh, ok. How long have we been flying?"

"About 3 hours."

"Wow, I was asleep for awhile." I said mostly to myself.

"Yes you were, but it looked like you needed it."

"Yeah, I did. I'm not a morning person." I said. He laughed. Everyone else decided to join in on our conversation. We were talking about things to do and stuff. Towards the end of the flight we gradually got lost in different conversations. Edward and I were in a deep discussion, well playing twenty questions. We had a lot in common. Both of us liked the same music, loved to read books and similar taste in food. The pilot then announced we would be landing. Our first stop was London. We exited the plane and retrieved our luggage. Luckily none of it was lost.

"London here we come!" Alice yelled as we walked out of the airport. The rest of us laughed but Emmett eventually joined in. After getting in taxis we headed to the hotel we would be staying at. Everything was pre-paid. We had three rooms to our name. Of course Alice split us up based on couples. Making it so Edward and I had to share I room. I saw how this little pixie's mind was working now. We each went into our rooms and go settled in.

"You don't mind sharing a bed right? If you do I can sleep on the couch or floor." Edward said.

"It is ok. The bed is big enough. You don't need to sleep on the couch." I told him.

"Ok." He smiled. An annoying pounding came from the door, "Edward! Bella! Come one we are going out to eat." Alice yelled through the door.

"We should probably get going." I said.

"Yeah, let's go before Alice breaks down the door." Edward replied. I laughed and he placed his hand on the small of my back leading me out the door. We met up with Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper.

"There is a small café around the corner I thought we could try. Does that sound good to everyone?" Alice asked. We all agreed and began walking down the streets of London. IT was a beautiful night but kind of chilly and I had forgotten my jacket.

"You look cold. Would you like to borrow my jacket?" Edward asked.

"No it is ok. You keep it." I said

"I insist Bella." He said slipping his coat around my shoulders.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." And he gave me his famous crooked grin. We reached the café. It wasn't too crowded, so we got a seat quickly. Dinner was delicious. All of us were exhausted from the long plane ride so we headed back to our rooms. I went into the bathroom to take a shower. When I was done Edward did the same. I went to the window and looked out at the city. It was beautiful and I couldn't wait to see more of it. I laid down and waited for Edward before I turned out the lights. He came out of the bathroom and lid down.

"So we didn't get to finish our game of twenty questions." Edward said propping his head on his hand with his elbow on his pillow. I laughed.

"Do you want to finish it?" I asked.

"Only if you want to. I don't want to keep you from sleeping."

"I don't mind." I said. We stayed up late, just talking and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I got up and answered it. It was Emmett, "Why are you waking me up? Usually it is Alice. But you knock just as obnoxiously as her" I said laughing. He laughed also.

"I know but Alice is in the shower and told me to give you this," he said handing me an outfit," Rose is doing your hair."

"Ok. We will be down soon." I said.

"Ok." Then he went back into his room. I unfolded the outfit and looked at it. I guess it wasn't too bad. It was a pair of skinny jeans with a purple quarter sleeve top. Instead of heels I got purple converse and then a pair of black sunglasses and a black purse. I have to say it was cute. Before I got dressed I woke up Edward.

"Time to get up" I said quietly. He didn't move. I slightly shook his shoulder and he started to wake up. So I went to go change. When I came back he was awake and dressed talking to Rosalie.

"Ready for me to do your hair?" she asked.

'Sure." I sat down on a chair and she straightened my hair and pinned one side back with a small black bow.

"Ok you are all done." She said.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled.

"Your welcome." Then she left. I noticed Edward wasn't there and figured he must have left while Rose was doing my hair. I grabbed my purse and went to go find everyone else. I ran into Jasper.

"Sorry Jasper." I said.

"Don't worry about it Bella."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Emmett and Edward are downstairs which is where I was going. Alice and Rosalie are finishing getting ready."

"Ok thanks!" I called walking towards Alice's room. He nodded and continued on his way. I knocked before going into the room.

"Come in." I heard Alice call. I walked and Alice was doing her hair. Not that there was much to do with it.

"Oh my gosh Bella! That outfit looks so cute." She squealed.

"Thanks Alice. I really like. Oh and thanks for not making me wear heels. Your outfit is cute also" I said

"Your welcome and thank you." She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. Her top was a black cotton tank top with a dark red cardigan to go over it. She had black heels and a black purse. Her hair was in its normal spiky do.

"Are ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, come on." She laughed dragging me out of her room where we met up with Rose.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"The Tower of London." I had always wanted to go there. We got to the lobby and everyone was waiting.

"Seriously you take forever to get ready." Emmett said.

"Don't look at me. It is your girlfriend and my best friend. I was done half an hour ago." I defended. He laughed.

"Come one, we are wasting precious time to see the amazing sites!" Alice exclaimed. We walked out of the lobby and hopped on a bus. We took the upper level. I sat next to Edward.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you." I said blushing and putting my head down. He put his finger underneath my chin to lift my head back up, "Don't look down. You really do look beautiful and I like it when you blush." I blushed even more and he laughed.

"Do you know where we are going?' he asked me.

I nodded, "We are going to the Tower of London."

"I've always wanted to go there." He said.

"Me too." I replied.

"Well, it seems that is one more thing to add to the list of things we have in common." He chuckled.

"Yes it is." I told him. Soon the bus stopped at the Tower. It was even better in person.

"Do we want to take the tour or just look around ourselves?" Rosalie asked.

"Tour." Emmett voted.

"Tour." Jasper agreed. The rest of us wanted to walk around ourselves.

"Four against two. We win!" Exclaimed Alice. Laughing we began to walk around. For being a place of torture and death the Tower was amazing.

"This is incredible." Edward said. I agreed.

He grabbed my hand and said in a low voice, "Come here, I want to show you something." We snuck away from everyone else and I followed Edward. Somehow he got us to the top. It had an amazing overview of London.

"Wow." I breathed. It was beyond words. You could see the crowded London streets, Big Ben, and the London Bridge.

"Let's take a picture." Edward suggested.

"Ok." I got out my camera and he took it from me.

"Hey, why can't I take the picture?" I asked.

"Because I would like to take the picture." He said looking me straight in the eyes and smiling.

I huffed, "Ok, fine. Go ahead and take the picture." He smiled triumphantly. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Smile!" he said. I did and he took the picture. I looked back at the picture, it was really good.

"Should we go find everyone else?" he asked.

"Yeah, they are probably wondering where we are at." I said. We made our way back down the tower and back to where our friends were. Alice was the first to spot us.

"Where did you two go?" she asked suspiciously. I was going to answer but Edward beat me to it, "It's a secret."

"Bella will tell me later. I know how to get it out of her." Alice said. Edward laughed, but I didn't because I knew it was true.

"I'm hungry!" Emmett yelled.

"Let's go get lunch then." Rosalie suggested. "I saw a small sandwich cart around the corner. Does that sound good to everyone?" We all agreed and walked to go get the sandwiches. They were really good.

"I want to go shopping." Alice exclaimed. Oh no.

"I'm not going on this shopping trip." I immediately said.

"Since we are in the beautiful town of London I won't make you go this time. You can hang out with Edward." She said with a wink and grabbing Jasper's arm to go into the nearest store.

"I think Emmett and I are going to go look around at some shops also." Rosalie said walking away. I knew what they were doing.

"What should we do? Since our friends are so nice and decided to ditch us." Edward said with a chuckle.

"I'm not really sure. I don't really know what there is to do around here." I told him.

"Well, we can just walk around if you want." He suggested.

"Sounds good." I smiled. He nodded and we just walked the streets. Meeting back up with everyone at the hotel later we went out to dinner again. The first week in London went fast and soon we were on our way to Rome. The same sleeping arrangements were kept. We arrived late at night so all of us crashed and slept in the next morning. I was woken by Edward.

"Alice is coming. She says you have to go take a shower then she will have your outfit for you and she is going to do you hair." I groaned.

"Even in another country she still doesn't get out of playing Bella Barbie." He laughed.

"Bella you better be in the shower!" Alice yelled through the door. Edward smiled and I got up to go take a shower. I must have been in there along time because someone was knocking on the bathroom door.

"Hurry up Bella!" It was Rosalie. I quickly got out and wrapped a towel around me. Opening the door I saw she was all ready. "You look gorgeous Rose." I said. She was wearing a pair of light blue ripped skinny jeans. Her top was a cream colored smocked off the shoulder shirt. She had a brown jacket and brown heels to complete it.

"Alice wanted me to let you know that she is letting you pick your own outfit today." Rosalie told me. I was shocked.

"Alice is letting me pick my own outfit?" I exclaimed. Rosalie laughed.

"Yes, because she decided that if we go out she gets to pick your dresses so why not let you pick your day outfits."

"Well tell her thank you and I will be done soon." I said

"Ok, but she is still doing your hair." Rosalie added. I laughed.

"Ok." Then she left and I went to go pick out my outfit. I decided on a pair of dark jeans with a teal Abercrombie and Fitch shirt. I wore teal vans and a white cardigan. Alice came in to do my hair.

"This isn't that bad of an outfit." She said with a smile.

'Thanks." Then she proceeded to curl my hair in loose curls. When I was done we went downstairs to meet up with the guys.

"Are we going to the Coliseum? " Jasper asked when we were all in the lobby.

"That would be cool to see." Emmett said.

"Yeah, we should go." Alice said. So it was decided, we were going to the Coliseum. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett walked outside and Edward came over to me.

"Care to accompany me?" he asked holding his arm out. I giggled, took his arm and answered "I would love to." He smiled and led me outside. We drove over to the Coliseum. We decided to take the tour on this one.

"Gone shopping at any of the wondrous Roman shops?" I asked Alice.

"No not yet. But I want to. Will you come?" she said.

"I'll think about it." I told her and smiled. She hooked her arm through mine and Rosalie's and we finished the tour. When it was over we decided to ditch the guys and go somewhere else.

"Ok on a count of three we are just going to run." Rosalie said. I laughed and nodded.

"Got it." Alice said.

"One, two, three." Then we bolted away from the guys and into the street with the crowd of people. We didn't look back to see if they were looking.

"Want to look in some shops?" I asked. Rosalie looked at me.

"Bella Swan wants to look in shops? What has Europe done to our Bella Alice?" she said.

"Wow, are you feeling alright. You do look a little pale Bella." Alice said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't mind going shopping as long as you guys don't threaten my life with it. Sometimes it is not that bad." I said. They both smiled.

"Then let's go." Alice added. We walked into the closest shop. There were antiques and some clothes. After looking for a little bit we went into a different one. I saw Emmett, Jasper and Edward over by a fountain.

"Alice, Rosalie. Come here. They found us, well are looking for us." I pointed out where they guys were.

We hurried out of that shop and went somewhere else. We ended up going separate ways by complete accident. I found a small alley that led to a different fountain. I walked down it but screamed when someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I turned around and saw Edward.

"You know we were going to find you." He told me.

"Yes I did, but I didn't think it would be this quick." I replied. He laughed. When he stopped he just looked into my eyes. We were in a comfortable silence. He started to lean towards me. I thought he was going to kiss me. The moment was ruined when Alice yelled, "Found them!" Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett followed her to where we were standing. He quickly let go of me and took a step away. I sighed.

"Want to get some dinner?" Jasper asked. Everyone said yes, I just nodded my head. Edward and I didn't talk for the rest of the evening. Something changed after our almost kiss in that alley. The rest of the week was fun. We just walked around the city. The next day were headed to Paris. I couldn't wait to see the Eiffel Tower.

**Next chapter is the final part to the trip then they head back to the states :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**All links to outfits on profile**

Chapter 5

Europe Part 2

We left early in the morning again to catch the train to Paris, France. Edward and I still hadn't said a word to each other. We didn't sit next to each other on the train. I decided to read my book the whole ride, occasionally looking out at the scenery passing by. Alice came and sat next to me.

"What's going on with you and Edward?" She asked quietly. I didn't want to talk about it but she deserved an answer since she was my best friend and he was her brother. I put my book down and turned to face her.

"The day we went to the Coliseum and ditched the guys they found us correct?" She nodded.

"Well Edward came and scared me. Then we were talking and right before you came and found us we almost kissed. Since then we haven't said a word to each other. I don't know what happened that changed that though." I said. "It isn't anything major. I'm not thinking about it too much. We are just friends so it isn't a big deal." I added.

"Oh, you guys seriously almost kissed?" she asked.

"Yes. Please don't make a big deal about it though." I pleaded.

"But this is a big deal. You need to go back and talk to him. Fix this thing that is going on, whatever it may be."

"But why do I have to be the first one to talk to him? He is the one who didn't say anything after that." I told her.

"Bella listen, my brother can be immature even though he is 20 years old. So take the first step and show him how mature you are. Honestly you are one of the most mature 18 year olds I know." She sighed, "Get back to your book and think about it." With that she left leaving me with my thoughts. I guess I did need to talk to Edward about it, but I really didn't want to. I finally decided that I would talk to him, when we got to the hotel. I finished my book by the time we reached the train station. Grabbing our bags we exited the station and were driven to our hotel. Once again Alice kept the sleeping arrangements the same.

"Ok, tonight we can do whatever. If you guys want to go your separate ways you can." Alice said. Before she disappeared in her room she gave me a look and mouthed "Talk to him." I nodded and went to put my stuff away.

"Bella." I heard Edward say.

"Are you talking to me now?" I asked quietly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he said giving me a funny look.

"Well, I planned on asking you what happened when we were in Rome. I wasn't sure if you were going to listen. If you weren't it would have been a waste of time" I told him honestly.

"I didn't say anything because I was afraid I made you uncomfortable." He replied.

"You should have brought that up to me then Edward. I don't want to fight with you about this. I wasn't uncomfortable; if I was I would have moved away the moment you put your arms around me." I think I just gave away that I like it when he holds me.

"Oh, so you like it when my arms are around you?" he asked grinning.

"You are getting off topic Edward and don't get too cocky." I reminded him.

"Right, well I'm terribly sorry for not talking to you about this earlier. I was trying to give you some space. I hope you understand and can forgive me." He said stepping closer to me. I thought about it for a moment. It is pretty stupid to stay upset at him about this. It wasn't just his fault either.

"Edward, it isn't just your fault. I forgive you and I also apologize." I said.

"Apology accepted." He replied flashing me his crooked grin that made me go weak in the knees. He pulled me into a hug, and then released me just as a knock came through the door. I opened it and Alice stood there.

"What's up Alice?" I asked.

"So did you talk to him?" she asked.

"Yes I did. Everything is back to normal now. We both explained our sides of the story." I told her.

"Oh goody!" Alice exclaimed. "Well I'm going to go to sleep now. Goodnight Belly."

I laughed, "Goodnight Ali." Then she skipped to her room. I shut the door and went to go change into my pajamas. I hope Edward hasn't figured out that I like him. I'm not ready to be confronted about that yet. Those thoughts were going through my head while I changed. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the long trip here. I wasn't woken up the next morning which was unusual. I decided to wake Alice up for a change. I got out of bed and went to Alice's door. I knocked lots of times until Jasper opened it looking very tired.

"Good morning Jasper! Is Alice still sleeping?" I asked.

"Umm, no she just got in the shower. Why are you up? She usually has to pry you out of bed." He said laughing.

"I decided to come over here and see if she was awake but apparently she is so I will just go. Adios. See you in a little bit. Are we going to the Eiffel Tower today?" I asked before leaving.

"I think that is tonight. Alice mentioned something about a boat tour or something for the day."

"Oh ok. Thanks. Sorry for waking you up." I replied walking back to my room. He laughed, "Its ok." Edward was awake when I opened the door.

"Do you know what we are doing today?"

"I think the boat tour on the Seine River." He nodded and went to go take a shower. I was figuring out what to wear. It looked clear and warm from my window so I picked a pair of dark jeans with a green and white stripped top. I also had white flip flops and a white purse. When Edward was done I took a shower and then changed. Alice was there when I was done getting dressed.

"Can I do your hair? Love your outfit by the way!" she said. I laughed.

"Thanks and yes you can." She didn't do much, she just blew dry it and straightened it.

"Thanks Ali." I told her.

"Your welcome. I have given you a couple days to pick your own outfits but now I get to go back to picking it!" She exclaimed skipping out of my room. I groaned.

"She never stops does she?" Edward asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. All through high school she would come over and pick my outfits and do my hair." He laughed.

"Well personally I think the outfits you pick are great." I blushed and we walked downstairs. The river wasn't in walking distance so we had to take a bus to it. The tour was wonderful. It was nice to sit and relax and enjoy the scenery. Alice told us that we were going to a fancy dinner which meant we had to get all dressed up.

"Ok I have our dresses already. You, Rose and I are getting ready in my room and Emmett, Jasper and Edward are getting ready in Rose and Emmett's room." Alice finished. We started walking towards the hotel. Once we were away from the guys Rose asked us, "Do you know what is up with Emmett? He has been acting weird since we got here." Alice and I shook our heads, but I did know what was going on. I went to go talk to him.

"Hey Emmett." He looked at me.

"What's up little sis?" he asked.

"Try not to make it known that something is going on. Rose is catching on. Do you have the ring and everything?"

"Yes, it is hard to act normal though. If I had it my way I would just give her the ring but I want to do something special." He told me.

"Don't worry. She is going to say yes. She loves you too much to say no. Just calm down and go get ready. Alice said we have an hour and a half before we have to leave."

"Ok, thanks. I'll see you in a little bit." He said walking off with the guys.

"Let's go get ready." Rose said pulling Alice and I into the hotel. Alice hung our dresses in the closet. We didn't have much to do besides putting make up on, fixing our hair then the dresses. My hair was curled and pinned to the side with a small silver flower, Rose's was straight and pinned in a French twist, and Alice's was also straight pinned back with bobby pins. We were finally in our dresses and headed down to the lobby. The guys heard us coming and they turned around and their mouths dropped. Rose's dress was a red backless halter dress. She had black heels, black beaded necklace and a black clutch to go with it. Alice's dress was a purple and black spaghetti strap. She had opened toed black heels, a sequin black clutch and rose earrings. My dress was satin blue and strapless. I had satin blue heels to match and silver jewelry. Edward walked over to me took my hand and kissed it. "You look breathtaking." Once again I blushed. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. It seemed like we were more like a couple rather than just friends.

"We need to head over to the restaurant. Our reservation is in 15 minutes. We got in two separate cars and drove to the restaurant. It looked really expensive but had an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower. It lit up the sky with all its lights. We sat down at the table and looked over the menus.

"I can't believe our trip is almost over." Alice said while we waited for our food.

"I know Ali, but now you can say you went to Europe and we could always try and plan another trip." Jasper said trying to reassure her.

"We also have loads of pictures to remember it by." I added.

"Yeah I know." Our food eventually came and we ate in silence.

"Rose, want to get a closer look at the Eiffel Tower with me?" Emmett asked her when they were done eating.

"Sure." She smiled and stood up. He wrapped his arm securely around her waist and they started walking. All of us watched.

"I wonder what is going on." Alice said. I bit my lip.

"You know don't you?" Alice accused me. I smiled. She knows me so well.

"Maybe."

"Bella you have to tell me!" she insisted.

"Well it doesn't matter now since it is going to happen. Emmett is going to ask Rose to marry him." Alice squealed.

"Calm down." Jasper and Edward said at the same time.

"Sorry this is just so exciting. That is why he has been acting funny." She guessed.

"Yes." All of a sudden we heard a scream. Our heads snapped in the direction it came from. It was Rosalie. She threw herself into Emmett's arms. They shared a passionate kiss and walked back to the table.

"We are getting married!" Rosalie yelled.

"Can I help plan your wedding?" was Alice's first question, "Oh ad congrats." We all laughed and Rose said yes to Alice helping her.

"Congratulations." Edward said.

"It is about time." Jasper added.

"Congrats. I am so happy for both of you." I said. Once again I hoped that I would get that one day. Maybe with Edward.

"I'll be back." I said standing up.

Edward stood up as well, "Would you like me to come?" he asked.

"No its ok. I'll be back. It won't be long."

"Ok." He sat back down. Everyone else looked at me funny. I smiled and started walking to the Eiffel Tower. I was looking out at the open area underneath it and started thinking about how fast life was going. I was only 18 but I was starting college, Emmett and Rosalie were getting married. It seemed like only yesterday Emmett and I were in elementary school running to our mom's car. I sighed. I missed my mom so much. I wish I could have had more time with her.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked as he approached me. I knew he would follow. I looked at him and smiled pushing the sad thoughts out of my mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wanted to come look at the Tower. It is so spectacular." He nodded, agreeing with me.

"Let's go back to the table." I suggested. I grabbed his hand and we walked back.

"Are you ok?" Rosalie asked me.

"Yeah." I said. "I can't believe we are going to be sister in laws!" I added.

"I know. I'm so happy that Emmett and I are finally getting married."

We talked for awhile longer and walked around for a little bit before heading back to the hotel.

"Goodnight Ali, Jasper, Rose and Emmett." I said.

"Goodnight" they said back. Edward also said goodnight and we went into our rooms.

"I'm going to go change." I said before grabbing my clothes and going to the bathroom.

"Hold on one second. There is something I have wanted to do all night." I was confused. He pulled me close and before I could comprehend what was happening his lips were on mine. I was shocked at first but kissed him back. My arms wrapped around his neck. We both pulled back in need of air.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked resting his forehead against mine.

"Yes." I whispered then kissed him again. After the kiss ended I went to go change. I leaned up against the door. I couldn't believe it. I kissed Edward Cullen, my best friend's brother, and became his girlfriend all with in five minutes. When I went to sleep that night Edward's arms were wrapped around me and I never wanted to leave. I told Alice and Rosalie the next day and they were both ecstatic.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Alice exclaimed. I laughed.

"Finally, he asked you. It took him long enough." Rose said laughing.

"That is so romantic. He kissed you and the Eiffel Tower was in the background all lit up. I wish you could have gotten a picture or something." Alice told me.

"Well I wasn't really thinking about getting a picture." I laughed.

Our final week soon ended and we headed back to Washington. I slept for most of the flight again.

"Wake up, love." Edward whispered.

"No, I don't want to." I moaned keeping my eyes shut.

"The plane is about to land. We have to get off." I slowly opened my eyes. When we were able to get off Edward had to keep his arm around me so I wouldn't fall. Esme, Carlisle and Charlie were waiting for us. We spotted them and walked over and gave them all hugs.

"Did you kids have a good time?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh my gosh it was amazing! I did not want to leave." Alice said.

"Thank you again so much Carlisle and Esme." Jasper said

"It was a lot of fun. There were so many places to see." I added.

"Rosalie and I have some exciting news." Emmett said.

"As do Bella and I." Edward added.

"Ok Emmett you go first." Esme said.

"Rosie and I are getting married!" Esme squealed jut like Alice. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh my, I am so happy for you both." She gushed.

"Thanks." Both of them said.

"Bella, what is your news?" My dad asked.

"Well, uh, Edward and I are together now." His eyes got wide and he didn't say anything. Great this is just what I needed. I get back from an amazing trip, tell my dad I have a boyfriend and he doesn't say anything.

"Well we should probably get home. You all look exhausted." She quickly said. Thank you Esme!

I drove with Emmett and my dad. There was an awkward silence.

"Dad please say something." I asked

"What do you want me to say? Bella you are only eighteen and he is what twenty?"

"Dad, seriously it is not like I went and got married. Do you not trust me or something?"

He didn't say anything. "How can you not trust me? Have I ever done anything to lose your trust?" I asked him.

"No, but you are leaving to go to college across the country and he goes there also."

"Dad, this is Edward. Esme and Carlisle's son, and Alice's brother. I'm not dating some random guy that none of us know. HE is responsible, mature, respectful and a gentleman. He is also studies to be a doctor just like Carlisle" I told him.

My dad took a minute to process all this, "You are right. I'm sorry I overreacted." He said. "Emmett will you keep an eye on them in New York?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Don't worry dad. I will. I promise." Emmett replied. That was the end of the discussion. My dad was being ridiculous. The next few weeks were spent packing and sending stuff to our apartment. Alice and I were sharing one. Emmett and Rosalie already had one together as well as Edward and Jasper. I had a feeling Alice would change that the moment we moved there though. The four of them flew back a week after we got back from Europe. I t was hard being away from Edward for those weeks, but I managed. School starts in 2 weeks. It is my last night at home and I finished packing last minute stuff. Tomorrow Alice and I start our long road trip to New York to begin the next chapter of our life. College.

**The amazing vacation is over. BAck to the real world. Now they start college! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Today Alice and I were leaving for New York. We had to drive 2,900 miles. It was going to be a long drive. It was 6 am and Alice was knocking on my door, not my front door either.

"Bella! Hurry up we have to leave." She called from the other side.

"I'm coming." I called back to her. Not a minute later I opened my door. Grabbing my luggage and stuff, with the help of Alice, we loaded her car up. She insisted we take her Porsche even though it did not have enough room. She said, "I will not be seen driving in _that_ thing." So my truck was staying at my dad's house and I would use it when I came to visit. Emmett told me that the streets were very crowded and having a car was basically pointless. I was pulled from my thoughts by Alice when she told me, "Are you ready Bella?"

"Yes. I just need to say bye." Carlisle and Esme were at my house too so we were able to say good bye to them as well. I walked to my dad first.

"Bye dad. I'll be back for Thanksgiving. I love you." I said giving him a hug. He returned the hug and said, "Bye Bells. I'll see you soon. Love you too."

Then I went over to Esme and gave her a hug, "Bye Esme."

"Bye Sweetie. Be careful. New York can be a crazy city sometimes." She told me with a smile. I returned the smile, "I'll have Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Edward." Then I turned to Carlisle, "Bye. Thanks again for the trip to Europe."

"It was no problem at all. Enjoy college." Alice already said bye and was in the car waiting for me. I hopped in the passenger seat she looked at me, "Ready for the long trip ahead?"

I shrugged, "I guess." She laughed and sped down the street towards the freeway.

"I made this last night for our drive." Alice said once we were on the freeway. She pulled out a CD case that had the title:

_Alice &Bella's Road trip Music_

I laughed, "Awesome, now we won't be bored the whole time."

"Do you have so little faith in me that I would let us go bored out of our minds?" She said feigning hurt.

"Oh, of course not. You always have something planned." We both laughed and I put in the CD. The first song was "Break Your Heart" by Taio Cruz. Rolling down the windows and turning up the volume Alice and I started singing along with the music. We stopped for lunch at a small diner. The food was pretty good. I convinced her to let me drive. She was hesitant on handing me the keys since her car was her "baby", but I assured her I would be careful. "I Gotta Feeling" by Black Eyed Peas came on next. We continued singing along and not caring about people looking at us.

"What is the next song?" I asked Alice.

"Umm, I think it is "I Wanna Dance with Somebody" by Whitney Houston. That means we have to sing it." She told me.

"Ok fine." I said. She smiled. The song came on Alice started it off. (_Alice, _**Bella, **Both)

_Clock strikes upon the hour  
And the sun begins to fade  
Still enough time to figure out  
How to chase my blues away  
I've done alright up till now__  
__Its the light of day that shows me how  
And when the night falls the loneliness call._

Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

**I've been in love and lost my senses  
Spinning through the town  
Sooner or later the fever ends  
And I wind up feeling down  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls**

_Somebody who somebody who  
Somebody who loves me  
Somebody who somebody who  
To hold me in his arms oh_

**To hold me in his arms oh  
I need a man who'll take a chance  
On a love that burns hot enough to last  
So when the night falls  
My lonely heart calls.**

Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me  
Oh I wanna dance with somebody  
I wanna feel the heat with somebody  
Yeah I wanna dance with somebody  
With somebody who loves me

_Don't you wanna dance  
with me baby?  
Don't you wanna dance  
with me boy?_

**Don't you wanna dance  
with me baby?**

**With somebody who loves me.**

Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Don't you wanna dance?  
Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance  
Don't you wanna dance?  
Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance?  
Uh huh. With somebody who loves me.

When the song was over we were laughing.

"You are an awesome singer Bella" Alice exclaimed. I thought otherwise but I wasn't going to say anything. Instead I replied, "You are too." She smiled and we continued to sing along with the other songs. I drove late into the night and Alice slept. We stopped at a rest stop and she drove again so I could sleep. It was the beginning of the third day and we weren't even halfway there. This was taking a long time.

"Alice can we stop and walk around. My legs are numb." She laughed at me, "Yes, when the next rest stop comes. It is only a couple miles away." I nodded. I could last that long.

We finally stopped and I got out and walked around stretching my legs. I texted Emmett:

Me: hey! We are almost to Montana

Emmett: wow, you have a long way to go. Enjoy the ride lil sis :)

Me: are you serious? Ok see you in a few days. Love ya

Emmett: haha love ya too!

"Emmett says we have a while still." I told Alice. She groaned, "This is crazy. I guess we better get going then." I agreed. We got back in the car, I was driving now. We stopped to grab some food and continued on our way. It was the fifth day and we reached Iowa. Five more states to go. I got a text from Edward

Edward: hello beautiful. How is the drive? :]

Me: hi! It is way too long, tiring & boring. Idk how much longer I can last. :/

Edward: you will be here before you know it.

Me: I miss you though.

Edward: I miss you too. I can't wait to see your face and hold you in my arms.

Me: me too :] I g2g…Alice…..

Edward: hahaha that one name says it all. Bye love.

Me: bye 3

"Stop texting my brother. We need to do something besides just sit here and talk. Let's play a game or something. How about the license plate game?" she said all at once. I laughed, "Ok you go first." We played that for a couple hours and eventually got bored. Alice asked if I could drive and I said yes. So we switched again. She fell asleep. When she woke up I had stopped to get gas.

"Where are we at now?" Alice asked me.

"We just passed the Ohio state line." I sighed.

"Oh my gosh, this is never going to end. I am not going to want to be in a car ever again. When we go home to visit we are definitely flying." I agreed with her. After many long and grueling hours we reached New York.

"Finally!" Alice and I both exclaimed when we crossed the state line. She called Jasper to tell him where we were at. A few more hours and we got to our apartment. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for us. We got out and exchanged hugs. Edward pulled me to him tightly, "You don't know how long I have waited to hold you in my arms." He muttered, since his head was buried in my hair. I pulled back and kissed him. "You don't know how excited I am to be out of that car and on firm ground." He laughed. Most of our stuff was unpacked and already put away thanks to our friends. I was lying across Edward on the floor, my head in his lap. He was playing with my hair.

No words needed to be said. It was a comfortable silence. I was content. At some point I fell asleep.

"Bella, love, I am going to take you to your room." I heard Edward whisper. My eyes fluttered opened and I nodded. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to my bed. When he laid me down I grabbed his arm, "Stay with me?" I mumbled still half asleep.

"Ok" he climbed in next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I quickly fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning I woke up with Edward's arms still wrapped around me. I turned myself to face him and brushed his hair out of his face. Then I attempted to get up and make breakfast but I was pulled back to my bed. Edward had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Edward, I have to get up." I said. He laughed and shook his head.

"Please." I pleaded. He looked at me and finally let go. I got up and went to go make pancakes. Chocolate chip to be exact, but Alice beat me to it.

"Good morning sunshine!" She practically yelled. I laughed.

"Good morning to you too. Did you sleep good?" I asked.

"Yup, especially since I knew we didn't have a whole bunch of stuff to organize and out away." Just then Edward came out of my room. A shocked expression came across Alice's face.

"Edward, I didn't know you stayed here last night." She looked at me and winked.

"Well we both fell asleep and Bella asked me if I wanted to stay." He told her. She nodded then looked at me. I knew exactly what she was thinking and I vigorously shook my head. She continued to make pancakes. The three of us ate in silence and I did the dishes when we were done.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Edward asked me once Alice left to take a shower.

"That would be wonderful" I replied.

"Ok great. I'll pick you up around 6:30."

"Ok, where might we be going?" I asked hoping he would tell me. He laughed, kissed my nose and said, "That my sweet Bella is for me to know and you to find out. I will let Alice know though so she can give you proper clothing to wear."

"Fine. I'll see you tonight. Oh no, that means Alice gets to play Bella Barbie." I groaned and out my head in my hands. I heard Edward laugh again and lift my face up with his hand. He cupped my cheek and said, "It will be ok." He smiled and then kissed me.

"Goodbye my love. I will see you later on this evening." And then he left. Alice came out a moment later with a big smile.

"So you have a date with my brother tonight." She said leaning against the wall.

"Yes, I do." She squealed.

"Yay! Bella Barbie tonight. Oh, I have the perfect outfit for you."

"He told me that he was going to call you and tell you where we are going so you can get me an outfit. He isn't telling me though." Alice laughed.

"Well then I will be awaiting his call. I am going to hang out with Jasper today and then I will come back and help you get ready. You won't mind me leaving you right?" she asked.

"No not at all. Go hang out with Jasper." I told her smiling.

"Ok great1 I'll see you later." She ran over to me, kissed my cheek and bolted out the door. I finished cleaning up and then went to go get changed. I decided to go visit Emmett and Rosalie. They lived in the same building so it wasn't far away. I knocked on their door and Rose answered.

"Hey Bella." She said pulling me in for a hug.

"Hey Rose. How have you been?" I asked her.

"Good. Want to come in?" I nodded and walked inside.

"Belly!" I heard Emmett yell and he jumped up from the couch and ran over to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Hi Emmett!" he let me go.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? He asked.

"I can't come visit my brother and future sister in law?" I replied feigning hurt. He laughed, "Of course you can come visit me."

"Are you and Alice all settled in?" Rose asked me.

"Yes, thank you guys so much for putting most of our stuff away already."

"Oh, it was no problem. We were glad to help. How was the drive?"

"It was horrible. It took forever. I am not getting in a car for a long time." Emmett and Rosalie both laughed at me.

"So when we go back home to visit we are flying I take it?" Emmett asked.

"I am, the rest of you don't have to." I said. I asked them if they had starting planning their wedding yet. Rosalie said she wanted a winter wedding. So the date was set for December eighth. It was August so that gave them four months to plan it. With the help of Alice I knew they would get it done and it would be close to Rosalie's dream wedding as she could get it. She had asked me to be the maid of honor and I happily accepted. Alice was a bridesmaid. Edward was the best man, since he was Emmett's best friend and Jasper was a groomsman. It was four and I knew Alice would call me if I wasn't home when she got there. I said goodbye to Rosalie and Emmett and went back to my apartment. Alice walked in a couple of minutes after I got there.

"Edward called me. I know what you are doing and I still have the perfect outfit for you. Fist I am doing your hair and make up." She told me. I took a quick shower, by Alice's orders, and then blew dry my hair. I had my robe on while Alice did my hair and make up since she wouldn't let me see it until that was done. My hair was in loose curls cascading down my back and my make up was done with neutral colors. Some browns, but the black eyeliner is what made my eyes stand out the most. Then Alice handed me a pile of clothes. "Now you can go get dresses. Don't mess up your hair or make up." She said closing my bedroom door. I put on the clothes. It was a pair of light blue jeans with a gray tank top cut top. A pair of black pumps and a gray clutch to finish the outfit. I walked out of my bedroom, "Alice are the heels necessary?"

"Of course they are." She said laughing. Then there was a knock on the door. Wow getting ready took a long time. Alice danced over to the door to answer it.

"Hello, my wonderful brother." I laughed at her.

"Hi Alice. Can I see my girlfriend now." I heard Edward say.

"That hurts Edward. That cut me deep." He groaned in frustration.

"Ok fine, let me redo it. Hi my favorite sister. How has your day been?" I was still laughing.

"It has been just great. I hung out with Jasper for a little bit and then helped my best friend get ready for a hot date. Speaking of which, Bella come on. It is time for your date." She called to me. I got up from the couch still laughing and walked to the door.

"Hey Edward." I said smiling and then slightly gasping at how good he looked. Wow.

"Hi Bella. You look beautiful. Shall we go?" he asked holding his arm out. I smiled and nodded, "Bye Alice I'll be back later tonight. Love ya."

"Love ya too Bella. Have fun. Bye Edward." He said by and then she closed the door.

We walked to his Volvo and he opened the door for me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." He got in the driver's seat and drove off. I looked at the city passing by wondering where we would be going. Edward grabbed my hand.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked quickly glancing at me.

"I am thinking about where we are going." He smiled.

"We will be there soon enough." He assured me. So I sat as patiently as I could, awaiting our destination.

"We are here." Edward said stopping the car. I smiled; he got out and was at my door to open it before I could open it myself. He held out his hand and I placed mine in his, "Thank you." I said

"Your welcome." And he brought my hand to his lips. When I finally looked at my surroundings I noticed we were at a dock and there was a ferry with a bunch of people boarding.

"Edward where-" I began but was but off when his finger came to my lips.

"Shh, and look farther out." He whispered, I did as he said and noticed we were going to see the Statue of Liberty. The sun hadn't quite set yet but the colors of the sunset contrasting with the Statue made for a beautiful picture. He turned me around so I was facing him, kissed me then stepped to side holding me close.

"Smile." He said and a picture was taken.

"Let's go before they leave without us." He told me taking my hand and guiding me to the ferry.

"This is amazing Edward. I have always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty."

"Well I am glad I picked this then. Uh, Bella?" He said.

"Yeah"

"Did Alice give you a jacket?" he asked. That was then when I realized that Alice did not give me a jacket, it was chilly outside and I forgot to grab one myself.

"Umm, no she didn't. I meant to ask her or grab one of my own but I completely forgot." I admitted.

"That is ok. When you get too cold let me know and you can borrow my jacket." He said flashing me his famous crooked grin. I nearly melted on the spot. We got onto the ferry and he held me close and we got to the island. It wasn't that big of an island but the Statue was astonishing. We walked around for awhile and got some food at a nearby food cart.

"Sorry the dinner is extravagant" Edward apologized.

"Don't worry about it. I like simple." I assured him and smiled. He smiled back. Getting closer to the Statue I was even more intrigued by it.

"Want to go inside?" he asked me.

"You can do that?"

he laughed, "Yes. Come on, I'll show you." He grabbed my hand and we walked inside and up a lot of stairs. By the time we got to the top I was out of breath but it was worth it.

"What to do you think? He asked as we got closer to the railing to enjoy the view all the while he had an arm securely around my waist.

"This is…I can't even describe how incredible it is up here." It really was.

"I'm glad you like it." I nodded. We just stared into each other's eyes for who knows how long. He gently brought his lips to mine. This kiss soft and gentle. I loved being up here with him and did not want to leave. But everything that is wonderful must come to an end. He drove me home. The drive was filled with a comfortable silence, our hands intertwined. Edward walked me to my door.

"Goodnight my Bella." He brought his lips to mine again and whispered, "I love you." so low that I wasn't positive if he really did say it.

"Goodnight Edward. I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you." He smiled.

"Your welcome." And then he left. I opened the door and was immediately attacked by Alice.

"How did the date go? Did you have fun? Tell me everything." She said all at once practically bouncing in place.

"Whoa Alice one question at a time. It was wonderful. I had an awesome time." I answered her questions.

"Come on Bella, there has to be more to it." She said crossing her arms. I laughed, "Ok fine. He took me to the Statue of Liberty. We went inside and saw a view of the city. Everything was perfect. I didn't want to leave." I told her.

"Ok I won't bug you for anything else." She said walking to the kitchen and grabbing some ice cream.

"What did you do this evening?" I asked her taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"I just hung out with Jasper and went over some wedding plans with Rosalie. I really do not want classes to start next week." Alice told me.

"Me either. At least this time we have our friends with us and we won't be by ourselves."

She laughed, "That is true. I still can't believe we are starting college. It seemed like yester day we were starting high school." She was right. It was all going very fast. We stayed up late talking and eating ice cream.

**Hopefully this chapter was better. The last one was mainly just a filler on everything. I hope you all are enjoying it. IF anyone has any suggestions let me know! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

**Links to outfits on profile :)**

Chapter 8

The past few weeks have been pure bliss. Edward and I have gotten closer but I am still thankful Alice hasn't suggested that we live together. I am not sure if I am ready to take that step. Classes have been easy so far. Today was my birthday and I was extremely worried that Alice had something big planned. I hoped she didn't.

"Good morning birthday girl! Time to get up!" Alice yelled dancing into my room.

"Morning." I grumbled still half asleep.

"Well someone is in a good mood." She said sarcastically.

"It is early in the morning and you just have an overly enthusiastic attitude in the morning." I said getting out of bed. She laughed.

"Since it is your birthday we are celebrating. I don't have a party or anything planned I was thinking the six of us go out to dinner or something." I smiled at my best friend.

"That sounds perfect Alice. But first we have to get through the day at school." I reminded her.

"Yeah yeah I know. So go get dressed." I did as she said. After I got dressed I checked my phone. I had four text messages. The first was from Emmett.

Emmett: happy birthday my little sister :) love ya

Rosalie: Happy Birthday Bella! Definitely celebrating tonight :P

Jasper: Happy 19th Birthday Bella. Enjoy your day!

The last one was from Edward.

Edward: Happy Birthday my love. You are truly an amazing and beautiful woman. Look outside your door. I have something for you and the rest of your gift comes later. I love you :]

I smiled but was confused about what was outside my door. I went to go look and there was a bouquet of red roses. They were beautiful. There was a small note attached too. I picked up the flowers and went to go put them in a vase, and then I read the note. It said:

_Bella,_

_Happy Birthday. I love you and I hope you have a great day. I'll try and keep Alice from going crazy. I have the second part of your gift. You will get that one later on this evening. _

_Love Always,_

_Edward_

He is so sweet.

"Bella?" I head Alice say from her room.

"Right here. Are you ready?" I asked her when she came out.

"Yup, let's go." She said smiling. The day went by slow. Luckily it was Friday so we wouldn't have to be back here until Monday. I got many Happy Birthdays from people who were in my classes. When the day ended Alice and I went back to our apartment.

"I made reservations at a really yummy steakhouse. Well Emmett told me it was good." I laughed.

"He thinks anything is good but I'm sure it is."

"We have to be there by 7:00. So we won't have to leave for another few hours, but we still need to get ready. So let's go."

"But Alice it is only 3:00. It doesn't take four hours to get ready." I said.

"No but we have to leave here by 6:00-6:30. That means you need to get in the shower. I have your dress in your room and your shoes. Let me know when you are done then I will do your hair." She ordered. I saluted her, "Yes ma'am." Then I went to go take a shower. I heard her laughing as I walked away. When I was done I saw the dress I was wearing. It was pretty and simple. I despised the shoes she was making me wear, heels of course. The dress was a dark green. It had a criss cross v-neck and tank top straps. The heels were black and I had a black clutch and black earrings. It seemed very formal for a birthday dinner. I walked out of my room,

"Alice, this seems very dressy for dinner."

"Bella, you look so gorgeous. This restaurant is a formal place. Emmett took Rosalie there on a date." She said, "I'm just going to straighten your hair."

"Ok. I really like your dress too."

"Bella, this night is about you. People should be looking at you and what you are wearing."

"I'm just saying I like your dress and it isn't all about what I wear." I said laughing.

"Oh ok, well thanks." She said smiling and straightened my hair. Her dress was one shouldered and light pink. She wore white heels and had a white clutch.

"All done." I looked in the mirror and was amazed.

"Wow, Alice. Thank you so much. I love it." I exclaimed giving her a hug.

"Awesome! Ok everyone should be here any minute." Just then the doorbell rang. Alice answered it. Emmett and Rosalie came in followed by Jasper and Edward. Jasper stopped to give Alice a kiss. I looked at Edward, he smiled and walked over to me and enveloped me into a hug.

"Hey Edward, step away let me give my sister a hug." Edward reluctantly stepped away and Emmett took his place.

"My little Belly is growing up." I rolled my eyes at him and laughed.

"Ready to go out and have fun Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose, I'm only 19 and we are just going out to dinner." I reminded her.

"I know but you can still have fun. Emmett is going to be there, how will it not be fun?" she said laughing.

"That is true." I laughed with her. Edward was once again by my side with his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Ready to go get some food and celebrate Bella's birthday?" Jasper asked. Everyone nodded. We walked out of the building and I saw a limo parked on the curb.

'Who got the limo?" I asked. Edward looked at me.

"I did." He said.

"Apparently I have to tell this to you this year, not Alice. You don't need to do anything extravagant. It is just my birthday." I told him.

"Bella, your birthday is special and I want to do this." He said looking me straight in the eye.

"You are just like your sister." I said laughing. His eyes got wide.

"I hope he isn't. I'm dating his sister and that is just weird." Jasper said. We all laughed at that and Alice lightly smacked his arm.

"I'm sorry Ali. I love you." And he kissed her temple.

"Let's go! I'm hungry." Emmett exclaimed. We got in the limo and drove off to the restaurant. Alice convinced me to sing "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" with her while we stood up through the top. When we were done I sat back down blushing.

"Love, you have an amazing voice. There is no need to be embarrassed." Edward said and then kissed me.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't do that to my sister while I am present." Emmett said covering his eyes for exaggeration.

"Emmett it was just a simple kiss. Unlike you and Rosalie who make out every time." I said. He didn't have anything to say back.

"Yeah and that is my sister you are doing that to." Jasper added. We high fived and Rosalie and Emmett were quiet. Alice and Edward laughed. We finally got to the restaurant. Alice was right, it was formal. The food was delicious. I was having a great time until Emmett told the waitress it was my birthday. I got a piece of an ice cream and some more waiters sang "Happy Birthday". We got back to the apartment building and Edward told me he had something else for me. So I said goodbye to everyone else.

"Bye Emmett, Rosalie. Thanks again. Love you both." I said giving them hugs.

"Bye Bells. Happy Birthday. Love you too." Emmett said.

"Happy Birthday. Have a good night." Rosalie said winking, "Love you." Then they disappeared.

"Bye Ali. Tonight was a lot of fun. Thanks for not going over the top with anything." I said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome Belly. Love you." She kissed my cheek.

" Bye Jazz. See you later." I gave Jasper a hug.

"Bye Bella. Happy Birthday." Edward said bye as well.

"Ok, come with me." He grabbed my hand and starting walking towards the campus.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"You'll see." He said smiling his crooked grin. I stayed right by him and then we entered the Performing Arts Center of the college. I was even more confused now. Right before we walked inside Edward put his hands over my eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. I nodded. He began walking forward, still covering my eyes.

"Ok, you can look." And he took his hands away. In the middle of the stage was a grand piano and around it were all sorts of candles lit. I was speechless.

"Edward, how did you do this?" I asked in a whisper not sure if he heard me.

He did because his answer was, "Well I know the Performing Arts director pretty well and he told me I could use it whenever I wanted to." He led me to the stage and sat on the bench. He began to play. A beautiful melody filled me ears and the room. I was lost in the music. As I closed me eyes, I could practically see the music notes.

"This is your song." He said. I opened my eyes.

"You wrote this?"

"Yes, it is all about you." Once again I was speechless. When he finished playing he said, "I have one more gift." He pulled a necklace sized box from under the piano. When he opened it I saw a beautiful open heart charm necklace on a silver chain with diamonds.

"Edward." I breathed. He got up and came behind me to put the necklace on me. His fingers ghosted my neck as he fastened the necklace. He went back to sit in front of me Edward.

"Thank you so much Edward, but you didn't have to buy this for me."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. You are everything to me Bella. I love you." He said.

A tear fell from my eye.

"I love you too." I whispered before his lips crashed into mine. It was the best birthday ever. I was happy to be able to spend it with my friends and most of all Edward. He walked me home and up to my door. Edward kissed me again and whispered, "Goodnight. Happy Birthday and I love you."

"Goodnight. I love you too. Thank you." He smiled; I smiled back and walked inside. Alice was sitting on the couch.

"If you came home any later I wouldn't be able to give you your present." She said standing up.

"Alice, you didn't need to buy me a present."

"I know, but I did anyway." I laughed at her. Before she handed me my present she saw my necklace,

"Bella! Did Edward give that to you? It is gorgeous. He does have good taste in jewelry." I laughed. "Yes he did. He also played a song for me on the piano."

"He can be romantic at times." Alice handed me a box. It was a rather large box.

I opened it and inside was a bunch of new clothes and a new camera.

"Thank you Alice."

"Your welcome. I was going to just get you clothes but I remember you mentioning you wanted a camera so there you go." She said with a big smile. I gave her a big hug.

"Thank you so much."

"Now we can take lots of pictures!" she exclaimed.

"Then the first one can be of us." I said turning the camera on. We took lots of pictures that night before finally going to sleep.

**There is a link to an outfit fromthe last chapter on my profile. hope everyone liked this chapter! :D i'll update as soon as i can**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rest of September passed rather quickly and the beginning of October brought a cold start to the new season. We were all moving along with school greatly. Edward was now volunteering at the nearby hospital. Alice was becoming a great fashion designer. Jasper was ready to start teaching everything he knew about history, and Emmett was a volunteer coach at a high school. Rosalie was becoming an amazing actress. She was also focusing on other things just in case it didn't work out. I was becoming even more inspired to write and couldn't decide if I wanted to become an English teacher or an author. Here and there I would write small stories. I was sitting in my apartment alone, Alice was with Jasper, reading _Wuthering Heights_ when I got the call. My phone was ringing and I was debating on whether I should answer it. I finally did.

"Hello"

"_Hello is Miss Isabella Swan available?" _someone said.

"Speaking. May I ask who is calling?" I politely said.

"_My name is Lily. I am a nurse at NYC Hospital. I am calling regards to your brother Emmett Swan. He has been in a car accident."_ Lily said. I gasped and nearly dropped the phone.

"Is he ok?" I asked "I thought he didn't have a car." I whispered the last part to myself, but she heard.

"_He was in a taxi car. He has a broken collarbone and is in a coma. You are able to come down to the hospital if you would like. I thought I would call to inform you of what has happened. I am very sorry." _She said concern detectable in her voice. A few tears escaped but I did not want to break down over the phone.

"Thank you Lily. I'll be down as soon as I can." I managed to say in nothing higher than a whisper.

"_You are welcome. Bye Isabella." _

"Bye" then she hung up. This could not be happening. I fell to my knees and began sobbing. I tried calling Edward but he didn't answer. I called him a bunch of times before finally leaving a message. I could not lose my brother because of this. I rushed down to the hospital. I was surprised I got there in one piece. I called Alice as soon as I walked through the doors.

"_Hello"_

"Alice" I said crying again.

"_Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" _she asked.

"It is Emmett. He has been in a car accident. I am at the hospital right now."

"_He what? Ok I am coming right now with Jasper. I'll be there in a minute He's going to be ok Bella. Love you." _

"Love you too." Then I hung up. I wanted to believe her so badly, but I wasn't sure if I was able to. True to her word she arrived in a couple minutes and quickly ran over to me. Her arms wrapped around me and I began crying even more. I felt another pair of arms and knew it was Jasper.

"Bella, Emmett is strong. He is going to pull through." She tried assuring me.

"Ali, I can't lose him like I did my mom. He's my big brother. I need him. Rose needs him. He has to live for their wedding and to see his kids grow up." I managed to choke out between my sobs. Somewhere between that Alice managed to get me to a chair in a waiting room. Jasper had gone to the front desk. He came back.

"Bella, they told me you can see him. He is in room 204." He said his voice calm and comforting. I stood up, gave Alice a hug and then I gave Jasper a hug.

"Thank you." I ran off to find my brother. When I reached his room I hesitated before going inside. I walked in and saw Rosalie sitting in a chair curled up in a ball asleep. I quietly shut the door but she still woke up.

"Oh, Bella." She cried running over to me. I pulled her into a hug. We were both crying

"Bella, I am so scared. I don't know what I would do without him. I can't live without him. He is the air that I breathe. Without him there is no point to living anymore." I sat us both down in two empty chairs.

"Rose, you and I both know Emmett, he isn't going to go without a fight. Do you believe that he would leave you?" I asked trying to believe my own words. She shook her head.

"We need to believe that he will pull through." I said. "It is hard for me too seeing my brother there on that hospital bed. What is even harder is this is the same way our mother died."

"I remember Emmett telling me." Rosalie was still crying. "Is everyone else here?"

"Alice and Jazz are. I am not sure where Edward is. He might be here at the hospital, but he keeps his phone off." I was frustrated that he had it off especially at the time I needed him the most. It was rather selfish of me but Emmett is his best friend also.

"Why don't you go outside and walk around. Get some fresh air and clear your head." I suggested. She nodded and got up.

"Thank you Bella." I nodded. As soon as she was out the door I broke down again. I slowly walked to the side of his bed and knelt down next to him taking his hand in mine.

"Emmy, please don't leave us. We all need you. I can't lose my big brother. Please." I pleaded in whispers still sobbing. It was hard to see him hooked up to all those cords. It wasn't the Emmett I was used to. I couldn't take seeing him like that anymore. I stepped outside the room crying. I went out to the waiting room and saw everyone else, but still no Edward.

"Where is Edward?" I asked once I got closer to them.

"I am not sure. I thought you would have known." Jasper said.

"I tried calling him but he didn't answer."

"Is he at the hospital?" Alice asked.

"I think so." I replied.

"Maybe they can page him or something." I shrugged. Jasper went to go find out.

"I am going to step outside." I said. I didn't wait for their reply instead I just walked away. I wanted, no needed Edward with me but I was upset at him. I couldn't see him yet, I was afraid I would say something I would regret. Outside in the cold crisp October air new tears flowed down my face. No one was on the street. It seemed like everyone could sense something was wrong, even the weather. I could just be over analyzing things though. I sat down on the ground and hugged my knees. My hair covered my face from the cold.

"Bella?" that was the voice I was longing to hear, but I didn't make any move to get up. Strong arms wrapped around my upper arms and hoisted me up. I pushed away, "Leave me be." I whispered. Edward didn't move, instead he pulled me closer.

"Let me go." I started to get my voice a little louder; it was difficult since I was crying still.

"I don't need you. I can handle this on my own." I said. Edward seemed shocked and released my shoulders. I began walking away.

"Bella where are you going? Please let me help you. You can't just all of a sudden shut me out because of this. He is my best friend too. I understand that he is your brother-" I cut him off.

"Edward, do you know what it is like to lose a family member in a car accident? If he dies that will be the second person in my family that will have happened to. If he is your best friend, then why weren't you there? You should have been there before us since you were at the hospital. Since you didn't bother to be there then what makes the difference now?" I yelled more tears falling. He flinched at my words.

"Tell Alice I went home." With that I walked away leaving Edward standing at the entrance of the hospital. When I was safely in my apartment I locked the door and collapsed on my couch crying in hysterics. The next week was very hectic. Alice would try and talk to me but I wouldn't say anything to her. I mainly stayed in my room all day. Edward and I haven't talked, and every time someone calls I block them. I have been getting very angry messages from Rose and Alice. I still go see Emmett when no one is there. He is the same since the first night. He hasn't gotten any worse which is a good thing, but he also hasn't gotten better. Two weeks after the accident I was back visiting him. I was holding his hand and talking to him.

"Emmy I made a very big mistake. I said very hurtful things to the man I love and I think I lost him forever." I told him. "Please come back. Life is so boring without you. Everyone is sad all the time. Well I guess I wouldn't know since I stay in my apartment, but I know Rose is. She needs you Em."

"Go get him Bella." I heard a raspy voice say. I looked at Emmett and his eyes were opening.

"Emmett?" I exclaimed.

"No I'm Santa Clause. Of course it is me." He said his voice still quiet but his joking personality was present nonetheless. I gave him a hug careful not to hurt him.

"I can't believe you finally woke."

"You didn't think I would give up that easy did you?" he asked.

"No of course not. I know how strong you are Emmett." I smiled for the first time in two weeks. I called a nurse and a doctor came is as well. They ran some tests on him and everything was good. They said he would have to stay for another week to be sure he fully healed.

"Bella is Rosie here?" he asked me.

"No she isn't. Would you like me to call her?" he nodded. I stepped outside his room and called the woman I was scared to face, but I would do it for my brother.

"_Hello" _a tired whisper came from the other side.

"Rosalie, uh it is Bella" I said very scared.

"Bella? Now you decided to call. Why the heck have you been avoiding my calls? Wait why are you calling? Is Emmett alright?" she exclaimed.

"He woke up."

"WHAT? Are you serious? You had better not be joking. If you are so help me I will-"I stopped her.

"I am serious. That is a sick joke to play on someone. He wants you to come here." I told her.

"Ok I am on my way now. Bye." She hung up before I could reply. How nice. She arrived not five minutes later and rushed to me.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded, grabbed my hand and we walked inside Emmett's room. Emmett was still on his bed, but this time he was sitting up watching TV. His eyes met Rosalie's and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Rosie, baby. Come here." He said opening his arms. She rushed over to him and climbed into his arms. Her shoulders were shaking to prove she was crying.

"Em, I missed you so much. I love you." She said.

"I've missed you too and I love you so much." He kissed her hair. I decided to step outside and give them their time. A small person attacked me at that moment and was none other than Alice.

"He finally woke?" she asked.

"Yes, just a couple of hours ago. Rosalie is in there now." I told her.

"Now that Emmett is ok, what the heck is going on with you an Edward?" she yelled. I shushed her and walked with her to the waiting room. I sighed and told her what happened

"I said some very hurtful things to him and I regret them terribly. I may have lost him forever." I told her what I said, being the best friend that she is she just sat there and listened.

"Are you guys broken up?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't actually say those words but we haven't talked since that night."

"He doesn't do much. When I am at Jasper's he just stays in his room, sometimes he is out really late at night." She told me.

"I'm sorry I have been avoiding your calls." I apologized.

"It is ok. Go get Edward, talk this through, and everything will be alright."

"I hope he can be forgiving." I said. She smiled and ushered me out the doors. I ran into Jasper.

"Bella, where are you going?" he asked.

"To talk to Edward." I told him.

"I heard Emmett is awake, is Alice in there?"

"Yes, she is sitting in the waiting room." He smiled.

"See you later" he said before disappearing into the hospital. I went to Jasper and Edward's apartment. After two knocks someone answered. It wasn't Jasper or Alice since I just saw them and it most definitely was not Edward. So who was this strawberry blonde girl answering the door?

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, i had to do it though :P i will be updating ASAP! i promise :D tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Who are you?" the girl asked in a very annoying (and rude) high pitched voice.

"Tanya, who is at the door?" I heard Edward ask. How I loved to hear his voice again. So the girl's name was Tanya.

"Some girl, but she won't tell me her name." I was getting very annoyed.

"Maybe if you lived here I would tell you but seeing as you don't I have no reason to tell you." At that moment Edward appeared.

"Bella?" he asked in a surprised voice.

"Surprised to see me Edward? So this is what you have been doing? Did you even know that Emmett woke up from his coma?" I asked him raising my eyebrows. Before he answered he looked to Tanya.

"Would you excuse us for a minute?" Edward asked politely.

"But Eddie, why do I have to leave?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and Edward seemed to get frustrated.

"I need to talk to Bella and I would appreciate it if we were alone." She huffed.

"Fine, will you call me later?" she asked as she grabbed her keys. Edward just shrugged. Tanya kissed him, and I nearly gagged and was shocked she would even do that. When she left Edward invited me inside. I walked in not looking at him. There was a silence before Edward spoke up.

"Emmett woke up?" he asked.

"Yes, if you answered anyone's calls or talked to Jasper maybe you would have known." I raised my voice, paused then spoke lowering it again, "I didn't come to yell at you. I came here to talk to you about what happened that night between us. Obviously I caught you at a bad time just now but I didn't know we were seeing other people or if we were broken up. That is clear now." I said.

"You said you didn't need me. What am I supposed to do, just wait until you need me again? I can't do that Bella. If we are in a relationship together then we need to let each other in even when bad things happen." He stood up and his voice became a little louder.

"So if someone says they don't need someone the other person just takes that as a 'we are breaking up'. But it seemed like you didn't care since you didn't bother to call anyone to find out what happened. This isn't about Emmett or his car accident. This is about us. It seems that you don't want to be together. I thought you were different Edward, I really did, but I'll leave you to be with Tanya." I grimaced at her name. "You are probably happier with her. I'll see you around." I finished before leaving. He grabbed my arm and I spun around to face him, "You want to see other people? By all means go ahead. You want to break up, then just say those words and it will be over." He said looking me straight in the eye. I didn't want to break up. I also didn't want to cry in front of him, but some traitorous tears made that impossible.

"Do you want to break up?" I whispered scared of his answer. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"God, Bella, no I don't but…I don't know. It seems that is what you want." I couldn't take it anymore. I got out of his grasp and left his apartment. I never thought the best relationship I had would end that way. Maybe we weren't meant for each other like everyone thought. When I was back in my house I was sobbing again. It seems I was doing that a lot within the last couple weeks. I was right, I did lose him forever. Alice came home about ten minutes later. I was lying on the couch curled up under a blanket.

"Did you talk to him?" she asked hopefulness in her voice.

"Yes and we are over. I got there and some girl opened the door. You wonder where Edward is at night that is your answer." I told her.

"He has been with some other girl? I thought you guys weren't broken up." Alice said appalled.

"We weren't but he said that he couldn't just wait until I needed him again. I needed him so much that night. All I wanted was to be wrapped in his arms with him telling me it would all be ok." I began crying again. I was getting annoyed with how many times I cried. Alice came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh, Bella I am so sorry. Even though he is m brother I wish he didn't do that. It isn't like him to just let you go that easily. He really loves you." She said. I scoffed at her last statement.

"He has a funny way of showing it. Every time I am in a relationship someone gets hurt. I should just avoid them all together." I said. Alice laughed.

"Bella, don't worry it will all work out in the end." She said trying to reassure me.

"Do you want some coffee or tea?" she asked me. It was late and I just wanted to get some sleep.

"No thanks. I think I am going to go to sleep now. I have to be up early tomorrow." I said standing up. She nodded understanding. I gave her a hug.

"Good night Ali, thanks again. Love you."

"Night Belly, love you too. Your welcome." Alice smiled and I went into my room. Sleep that night did not want to come. I tossed and turned all night. By the time I fell asleep, it seemed like only five minutes and then my alarm went off. I got up threw on some clothes and grabbed a small cup of coffee. Alice left a muffin for me on the counter. I smiled at her thoughtfulness and left to go to the campus. One guy in my class, Jacob, came over to me. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Hi Bella." He said. I plastered on a smile.

"Hi." Then I continued to take notes.

"Are you ok? You seem upset." I was friends with him but we didn't hang out outside of classes or anything

"I'm fine." He eyed me.

"Don't lie to me. If something is wrong you can tell me."

"Thanks Jacob but I just want to be left alone right now." I said politely. He nodded.

"I understand." Then he got up to left. When class ended I got out of there as quickly as I could. I walked passed Edward; we didn't even glance at each other. I longed to be next to him. Then that girl Tanya ran up to him. I rolled my eyes and continued to my next class. Lunch was tense. Edward and I didn't speak so Alice and Jasper were in the middle of it all. I truly felt bad so I got up,

"Alice, I'll see you later."

"Where are you going Bella?" she asked standing up. I gave her a hug and whispered in her ear, "I can't be here right now." Sadness filled her eyes, "I'm sorry. I only have one class left so I am just going home."

"It's ok. See you later Belly." She said. I walked away. I practically ran back to my apartment, trying to get away from everything and on top of everything it started raining. The weather matched my mood tremendously. I sat on the couch and read my book. At one point I fell asleep and I was woken up by two voices.

"Alice leave her alone. She needs her rest." It was Rose. I opened one eye.

"She lives!" exclaimed Alice.

"How are you holding up?" Rose asked me. I shrugged.

"Fine I guess. I've been better."

"Want to go out tonight? We were thinking just us girls go to dinner." Alice suggested. I didn't want to go, but I wanted to make it seem like I was really fine even if I wasn't.

"Umm, sure. No Bella Barbie right?" I asked not wanting to get all dressed up. They shook their heads, "No just a simple, casual night out to eat." Alice said.

"Ok then I am up for it." I said attempting to smile.

"Great! We are leaving in ten minutes." I nodded. I decided to change my clothes and attempt to do something with my hair. I put on new jeans, a shirt and a zip up hoodie. I just put my hair in a messy bun.

"Are you ready Bella?" Rose asked from the living room. I walked out of my room.

"Yup, let's go." I said. It might be good to get out with the girls especially after everything that has happened. We went to a nearby pizza restaurant. It was really good.

"Bella!" I heard someone call. I turned to find the voice and I saw Jacob sitting at a table near ours.

"Hi Jacob." I said and smiled. He walked over.

"Are you better now?" he asked. I nodded.

"Much better." He smiled.

"Jacob get over here!" someone yelled. Jacob looked back at his friends.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" he said. I waved and he walked away. Rose and Alice were eyeing me.

"Who was that?" Alice whispered.

'That's Jacob. He is in two of my classes." I told both of them. They changed the subject. I constantly found my thoughts focused on Edward. Welcome back depressing mood. Alice and Rose noticed.

"Bella, do you love Edward?" Rose asked. I sighed.

"Very much, more than life itself." I confessed. They both smiled.

"Then you need to go after him. You can't let him slip through your fingers. I don't doubt that he loves you." Alice said. We finished dinner. Alice was staying at Jasper's tonight. When I was getting ready to go to sleep someone knocked on my front door. I went to go answer it. I opened the door and saw Tanya.

"What are you doing here? I asked more harshly then intended.

"I came here to tell you to stay away from Edward. You are making him depressed and it is getting on my nerves." She said.

"I am making him depressed? Wow, look I don't know you all that well but you seem like the type of girl who uses guys. You have no right to come to my apartment this late at night at tell me to stay away from the guy who was my boyfriend first. You don't know half of the stuff that is going in my life and his so just stay out of it." I shut the door in her face. I went back, climbed into my bed and cried. Cried over Edward and how I would probably never have the chance to be in his arms again. Cried over that fact that I would never have the chance to kiss him again. And I cried because I would never be able to say 'I love you' again. I decided not to go to classes the next day. Instead I stayed in bed. I didn't eat anything, I didn't talk to anyone. It was still rainy outside, and I hadn't seen Edward since that day I left school early. Late one night I decided to sit on the couch and listen to the rain fall. I turned the music on low and got lost in my own world. A knock at the door interrupted me. I got up ready to yell if it was Tanya.

"I do not want to talk to your fake tanned face." I said opening the door.

"Do I really have a fake tan? I thought I was rather pale." The voice that was music to my ears, belonging to a green eyed man I loved so much was standing at my door. I gasped.

"Bella" he breathed.

**What is going to happen? :D sorry another cliff hanger :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Links to outfits on profile :D**

Chapter 11

With Edward standing in my doorway, hearing his voice again I became speechless. I didn't know what to say. He walked in and I began stepping back.

"Bella, I can't live without you. You are the only one for me. I don't want to ever be away from you again. These past two weeks have been the worst in my whole entire life. As far as Tanya is concerned we were never together. She is in one of my classes and I just started talking to her, and she threw herself onto me. After being with you no other woman can compare." I backed into a wall and he was incredibly close. I could feel his breath on my face, "No other woman has the power over me like you do. I only want you. I'm sorry I wasn't there that night. It killed me I couldn't be there for you. When you said you didn't need me, I believed it. Emmett and Jasper have knocked some sense into me also. They told me true love comes once in a lifetime. They said if I truly loved you I wouldn't let you leave that easily. Bella, I really do love you, with everything that I am and I don't want to let you go." His hand was resting on my waist. Tears were slowly falling down my face. He wiped them away with his thumb. "Bella, I want to be the only one for you. Please let me be that man for you. The one who holds you, kisses you, whispers sweet nothings in your ear when you sleep and most of all the one who loves you." Oh how I loved this man.

"Edward, I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else. You have and will be the only on for me. I love you so much." Right after those words left my mouth he crashed his lips to mine. His arms wrapping tightly around my waist, mine snaking around his neck. "Come Away With Me" by Norah Jones played softly in the background as we kissed. When we pulled apart he rested his forehead against mine,

"I have missed you so much Bella. I am sorry for the way I acted." I placed my finger to his lips.

"It wasn't just you. I am the one who caused it. If I just kept my mouth shut none of this would have happened. I'm sorry also. I have missed you so much too." I whispered. A small smile played at his lips.

"Dance with me?" he asked. I nodded. We danced around the living room, with the music in the background and the rain falling outside. When the song ended we laid on the couch. He was playing with my hair.

"I love you." He said. I turned my head to face him.

"I love you too." He bent down to kiss me and then we both fell asleep on the couch cuddling one another.

"They are so cute. I knew they would kiss and make up." A chirpy voice said in a whisper. Alice.

"Emmett, it seems our talk did some good." Jasper.

"Yeah, he better not do anything to hurt my little sister. That boy won't know what hit him." Emmett of course.

"You guys do realize that one of them is probably awake and listening to this whole conversation." Last but not least Rosalie. I decided it was time to open my eyes.

"Good morning I could have sworn I locked my door last night." They all laughed.

"Bella I am so happy you two made up." Alice exclaimed giving me a hug. Everyone laughed.

"Belly, if he does anything to you at all he will have to deal with me." Emmett said.

"Of course and anyway he isn't completely at fault. I am too." I smiled, "Wait a second, I thought you don't get released from the hospital for another three days?"

"They said everything was healing great and that I was doing a whole lot better so they let me go home early." I was so happy I ran and gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"Bella, I didn't know you were having a party." A tired Edward said standing up from the couch. We laughed.

"Well our friends are very nosey so this morning they came in and were saying stuff about us making up and what not." He smiled and circled his arms around my waist. I kissed his cheek.

"Now listen Edward," Emmett began

"If you ever hurt Bells," Jasper continued.

"I promise that you won't live" Emmett

"To see another day." Jasper finished.

"Got it?" They said at the same time raising their eyebrows.

"Completely understood." Edward said.

"Thanks you guys but was that really necessary? As I said before it isn't just Edward's fault." I asked. They both looked at me and smiled, "Of course it was." Jasper said.

"Bella that is my job, to threaten the guys you go out with." Emmett told me. I rolled my eyes at my brother.

"Let's go out for breakfast." Rosalie suggested. We all agreed and left to go eat. All through breakfast we laughed and talked. I was close by Edward's side. I didn't want to leave him. After breakfast he asked me something.

"Bella, would you like to go out with me tomorrow? All day just the two of us, no one has to know where we are going."

"That would be a lot of fun. I would love too." I said. He smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 11 tomorrow morning." I nodded.

"Sounds good." We didn't do much the rest of day, mainly just hanging out. I had a lot of work I had to get caught up on. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. Alice was begging me to tell her where we were going but I didn't even know myself.

"This is driving me crazy." Alice said that night. I laughed at her.

"I'm going to sleep Ali. See you tomorrow morning. Love you."

"Love you too. Goodnight." I fell asleep rather quickly that night. The next morning Alice came running into my room at 9:00, it was later than normal at least.

"Get up! Get up! Edward is going to be here in two hours. You need to eat breakfast, take a shower and then get dressed." Then she ran out. I pulled the covers back over my head hoping for at least five more minutes. Before I knew it cold water was thrown on me. I jumped out of bed.

"Alice! What was that for?" I exclaimed. She laughed.

"For not getting up earlier. Come on you only have so much time before Edward is here to pick to up." She pushed me into the bathroom. I took a long shower, relaxing under the hot water, then decided to get out before Alice did something else. She had an outfit lying on my bed. It was jeans, a yellow Hollister shirt, white vans, and a white jacket. It was a really cute outfit. I put in on and just let my hair dry in its natural wave. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Do you like your outfit?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I do. It is very casual for one of Alice's outfits." We both laughed.

"Well since I don't know what you are doing I decided to just out you in a comfortable yet cute and fashionable outfit." Then there was a knock on the door.

"Should I answer it or are you going to mess around and irritate him?" I asked standing up.

"You can answer it. I'll see you later on tonight. Love ya." She said smiling and walking into her room.

"Bye. Love ya too." I called right as I opened the door. Edward stood there, smiling and holding a bouquet of red, yellow and pink tulips.

"These are for you." He said handing me the flowers. I smiled and inhaled their scent.

"Thank you. I'll put these in a vase and then we can go." He nodded and followed me inside. I put the flowers in a vase, in the middle of the counter. Edward placed his hands on my waist and turned me to face him then brought his lips slowly to mine.

"I love you and might I say you look beautiful today." He whispered.

"I love you too. Thank you." I smiled. He offered me his hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and took his hand.

"Let's go get lost in this city." He laughed and led me to his car.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ok well I was thinking that we could have a picnic in Central Park. Only if you want to of course."

"I would like that." I said smiling at him. We had lunch in the park and it was beautiful. After that we drove to the Boardwalk. There seemed like there was a lot you could do. We went to one of the amusement parks. The roller coasters were a lot of fun. We played some games, I lost every one but Edward won and got a huge stuffed animal for me.

"What would you like to do for dinner?" he asked me.

"Whatever you want. I don't really know what is good to eat here." I said. He thought about it for a minute and then suggested a restaurant not too far from where we were. We walked over to it and got a table. It was a nice, casual and laid back place except the waitress. She was very irritating and kept making googly eyes at Edward and acting like I wasn't there.

"What would you like to drink?" Edward asked me as the waitress was taking our order. I looked up at her, "A coke please." I said clenching my teeth. I heard Edward snicker.

"Make that two cokes." She walked away and Edward was still laughing.

"It is not funny. She is making it very obvious that she likes you and it is very unprofessional." Edward leaned towards me.

"Is someone jealous?" he whispered.

"Uh, well no of course not. Why would I be jealous?" I replied then brought my menu up to cover my face, which was slowly pulled away again.

"I would never even think about going out with someone like her. I prefer brunettes." He said winking

I smiled back at him and we changed the subject, talking about Rosalie and Emmett's upcoming wedding, finals and what we were going to do for Thanksgiving. After dinner we walked around the city for a while longer before he took me back to my apartment. We said our goodnights and I went to sleep. Alice was already sleeping, surprisingly, so I knew she would attack me with questions tomorrow. There is a week and a half before school is out for Thanksgiving break. All six of us are flying back to Forks to stay the week there. It will be nice to be home and see my dad. I have only occasionally talked to him on the phone. We were hanging out between classes when Tanya made an appearance.

"Eddie!" She exclaimed walking over. I rolled my eyes and Edward pulled me closer to his side.

"Tanya." He said.

"So when are we going out?" she asked. Could she not see I was sitting right here?

"Tanya, I don't know where you got that idea. I will have you know that I am extremely happy and content in my relationship with Bella. You and I were never together." Edward told her. The rest of us sat there quietly waiting for what she would say next. Tanya gave me a disgusted look and replied, "How can you be happy with her? She is so boring and not even pretty." Edward stood up.

"Do not talk about my girlfriend that way. She has the beauty that you pay for and she is far from boring. Maybe you should get to know someone before you start judging. Come one Bella we have class. See you all later tonight." He smiled grabbed my hand and we walked to class leaving Tanya there alone.

"She is getting in my nerves now." Edward said running his hand through his hair.

"Thank you for saying those things of course you didn't have to." I told him. He stopped and turned to face me.

"Bella, when someone insults the woman that I love I am going to stick up for her. I always will." He said and kissed me.

"You know that I love you right?" I asked when we broke apart.

"I love you too." He said smiling. We walked to class hand in hand. The next week and a half went by fast. Finals were finally finished and before I knew it we were on a plane to go visit our family for the holidays.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was on vacation :D hope everyone liked this chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**All links to outfits on profile :)**

Chapter 12

"Bella, get up. Our plane leaves in three hours and we still have to get to the airport." Alice yelled at me from the hallway. I groaned, I did not want to get up but I was happy to visit my dad and the Cullen's.

"Ok, Alice, I'm up." I called back rolling out of bed. The six of us were staying in Forks for one week. Emmett and Rosalie were staying until the wedding and the rest of us would fly back a couple days before. So this next week would consist of dress shopping, cakes, and food along with spending Thanksgiving with our families.

"Bella, if you are not up I will beat down the door and drag you out in the cold." Alice threatened from the opposite side of my door. For someone so little she could be very intimidating. I opened the door and saw Alice standing there with her hands on her hips. I laughed.

"I'm here Alice, all ready to go." I said lifting up my luggage to prove it.

I heard her gasp, "What on earth are you wearing?" she exclaimed. I looked down at the sweats and hoodie I was wearing not finding anything wrong with it.

"I'm wearing clothes that are comfortable for the long flight ahead of us." She shook her head.

"If we had more time I would make you change, but we don't. Now let's go" She said and I snickered. We walked out of our apartment after making sure all the windows were shut and locked. Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were all waiting for us. We were taking cabs to the airport instead of cars. I walked over to Edward.

"Good morning love." He said. I smiled.

"Good morning." He chastely kissed me.

"Guys, it is seriously too early in the morning." We heard Jasper say.

"I expected that kind of comment from Emmett not you Jasper." I said. He laughed. We all got in the cabs and headed off to the airport. As soon as the plane took off I fell asleep on Edward's shoulder. He woke me up to tell me that we had landed. Carlisle, Esme and Charlie were waiting for us. It was almost the same scene from when we got back from Europe.

"Hey Dad." I said when we got closer. I hugged him.

"Hey Bells, how was the flight?" he asked.

"It was good." I replied. Then Emmett came over, Rosalie with him

"Hey Emmett, Rosalie." Charlie said patting him on the back.

"Hey dad."

"Hi Charlie. It is good to see you again." Rosalie said.

"Glad to see you recovered completely. Have you been keeping Bella safe?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, I have. I've had a few talks with-" I cut him off by shaking my head not wanting him to know about the fight Edward and I had.

"Talks with who?" my dad asked. Rosalie cut in with a quick cover up.

"With Bella, telling her all the important safety precautions about life in college." My dad nodded his head.

"Good." There was a small awkward silence until Esme came over.

"Bella it is so good to see you again sweetie. Emmett, dear I see you have gone back to your old self and recovered well." She said.

"Hey Esme." We said at the same time. After our hello exchanges we all went our separate ways to our own homes. My room hadn't changed since I left back in August. I put my bags down and went downstairs.

"I ordered pizza. I hope that is ok." My dad said.

"Sounds good." I said sitting on the couch. He and Emmett were watching sports and Edward was texting me.

Edward: I miss you already.

Me: I miss you too. But i will see you tomorrow.

Edward: that seems so far away.

Me: what are u doing 4 dinner?

Edward: mom is making some chicken alfredo thing. U?

Me: sounds yummy. Dad ordered pizza :/

Edward: haha, tired of pizza?

"Bella! Come eat! Stop texting Edward lovey dovey stuff!" Emmett said in a horrible impression of a singing voice.

Me: kind of. I g2g….dinner time. Emmett tried singing to call me over. Love you :)

Edward: haha that would be very interesting to hear. love you too :)

I laughed and out my phone down then went to go eat.

"Emmett, you are obnoxious. How did you know I was even texting Edward?" I asked sitting down. He laughed.

"Brother's intuition." He said grabbing three pieces of pizza. I just shook my head at him and ate my piece of pizza. My dad was more quiet that normal during dinner.

"Dad are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said with uncertainty. I didn't push the subject. I'll just ask him later.

"How have your classes been?" he asked while I cleaned up.

"They have been good." I noticed the kitchen and small dining area was more clean than normal.

"Dad, did you get a maid or something? It is really clean in here." I said jokingly. He nervously laughed.

"Well, not exactly. Bella there is something I need to talk to you and Emmett about. If you can get him in here I will tell you both." I nodded. Emmett had gone upstairs so at the bottom I yelled up to him.

"Emmett! Get down here! Stop talking to Rose on the phone!" I yelled. After about five more minutes of waiting he came downstairs.

"What is so important that I needed to get off the phone with my Rosie?" he asked annoyed.

"Emmett you act like we are in high school and I am asking you to drive me to the movies. Dad needs to talk to us about something." I said. The serious Emmett made an appearance.

"Oh ok." We walked to the dining area and sat down waiting for my dad to start talking.

"Well, now what I am going to tell you is nothing bad. There is nothing wrong with me or my health." He began. That is what I was afraid of but I am relieved that is not it.

"Then what is it dad? The suspense is killing me." Emmett said trying to joke around. I slapped his arm.

"Emmett shut up." I whispered.

"Ok, now you know that your mother died in a car accident five years ago." I shuddered slightly at the memory, but nodded along with Emmett.

"I loved your mother very much. One of my friends, Sue Clearwater, went through something similar. Her husband died seven years ago. She helped me cope through that time. We have gotten closer and" I cut him off because I knew where this was going and to be honest I really didn't like it. I stood up from the table.

"You are replacing mom?" I accused. Emmett pulled me back down to my seat.

"Bella, you know I would never do that. I loved your mom very much. No one could replace her, ever. I am just moving on." He said.

"Well it sure seems like it. How long have you been with her?" I asked referring to Sue. My dad hesitated before answering.

"About two years." At this point Emmett spoke this time.

"Dad, I am not mad that you have moved on but what I am trying to figure out is why you would keep this from us." I had nothing to say. How could my dad keep this from us for two years.

"I never told you because I was afraid of your reactions. Emmett you were getting ready to leave for college and Bella was going into her junior year of high school."

"Dad that is not a good reason. Keeping this from us is almost the same as keeping your life a secret." I told him still angry.

"I understand that this is a lot to take in." Charlie said.

"Ok, Bella and I will think about it. I'll get it through her head that you aren't replacing mom." Emmett said. I glared at him and went outside on the front porch. Emmett came out a few minutes later.

"Em, how could he do this to us?" I asked.

"Bella, you need to understand that it is time for Dad to move on. You can't expect him to be alone the rest of his life. This woman isn't going to try and replace mom. Come on, you are 18. It isn't like they ran off to Vegas and got married, or Dad began dating her immediately after mom died. You need to let dad move on." Emmett said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"I hate it when you are right." I told him. He laughed.

"This doesn't make it right that dad kept it from us but don't be mad at him for moving on in his life."

"Where is all this coming from?" I asked shocked at the words from Emmett. Once again he laughed.

"Bella I do have my moments." I laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks Emmy."

"You're welcome."

I went back inside and apologized for my behavior. I still didn't forgive him for not telling me.

"Bella I don't expect you to forgive me right away." He said. I hugged him and went upstairs to go to sleep. Tomorrow was dress shopping.

I woke up kind of early that morning, it was a lot better than Alice or Rose waking me up. I took a quick shower and threw on some clothes. Emmett was still asleep and my dad had already left for work. I ate some breakfast and then called Alice.

"_Hello." _

"Good morning Ali."

"_Bella Swan is awake all on her own. Wow." _She said laughing. I laughed along with her.

"Yes, I am. What time are we leaving?" I asked her.

"_We are picking Rose up at 10. Her parents surprised her and Jasper. They flew out here and are staying in a rented vacation home nearby." _

"There are vacation homes in Forks?" I asked wondering who would want to stay here for a vacation.

"_Yes there is. My mom and I will be at your house in 45 minutes. We are going to get dresses and then the cake and stuff." _Alice told me.

"Ok. See you in a little bit. By Ali."

"_Edward tell her yourself." _I heard Alice yell to Edward. I giggled.

"_Bye Bella, Edward wants me to tell you he loves you."_

"Tell him I love him too."

"_Adios chica." _

"Bye." We hung up. I had 45 minutes until Alice would be here. I went up to my room to grab my Ipod. I put my earphones in and went to go sit on the porch swing outside. It wasn't raining yet but it was nice outside. The weather wasn't too cold yet. I think I may have fallen asleep because I was woken by the honking of someone's horn.

"Bella!" Alice called in a sing song voice. I laughed and walked to her car.

"Ready to go get some dresses?"

"As much as I dislike shopping I like looking at wedding dresses." I admitted. She smiled and got in the driver's seat while I climbed in the back. We picked Rose and her mom up and drove to a Bridal boutique in Port Angeles. We looked for Rose's dress first. She currently was trying on three different dresses.

"I think I found the one." We heard her call from the dressing room.

"Can we see it?" Rose's mother, Diane, said. The door opened and she came out wearing a gorgeous wedding dress. It was one shouldered and had an embroidery design at the hip. The train was kind of long and the dress suited Rosalie like no other.

"Rose, that looks amazing in you." Alice said.

"Should I get it?" She asked.

"Yeah, you should." I told her. So Rosalie got that dress and now it was time to pick out the bridesmaid dresses. We looked through many different types of dresses and Rosalie couldn't find any she liked.

"Do you know what color you want?" Esme asked.

"I was thinking of a dark green." The dress choices were narrowed down by that color. Finally Rose found one she liked. The dress Alice and I would be wearing was a short spaghetti strap dress. It came right above the knees.

"These are going to go perfect with the rest of your wedding decorations." Alice said referring to all the dresses. Rosalie was having silver decorations and the flowers we were holding were white roses and Rose was holding red roses. Our dresses were all ordered and they were going to be ready to pick up a couple days before the wedding. The next stop was cake testing and then food. By the time we were done it was well into evening. I was bummed that I didn't get to see Edward today. Hopefully we would be able to hang out the next day.

**End of chapter 12...hope everyone is still liking it. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Today was Thanksgiving. Charlie, Emmett, Sue, and I were going to the Cullen's for dinner. I wasn't particularly happy that Sue was coming but since she was with my dad I couldn't just ignore her and I guess she could be considered as apart of the family now. She was bringing her two kids also. Leah was 20 years old and Seth was 17. Emmett and I were driving separately in my truck. Charlie was going to follow us.

"Come on Emmett! We have to leave!" I called from downstairs.

"I'm coming Bella!" He yelled back. My dad laughed and shook his head.

"He takes longer to get ready than a girl does." Charlie commented. I laughed and agreed. Finally Emmett came downstairs.

"It is about time." I said walking to the front door. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Very mature Emmett." I said smirking.

"Whatever Bella." He said. I got in the driver's seat and Emmett climbed in the passenger seat. I drove the familiar route to the Cullen's. There house never ceased to amaze me. I knocked on the door and Carlisle answered.

"Hello. Happy Thanksgiving Bella, Emmett."

"Happy Thanksgiving." We said at the same time.

"Come on in." We walked in and Emmett immediately ran off to find Rosalie. I spotted Edward. He saw me too. I smiled. Then he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and moved us out of the way of the front door and into the hallway. I sighed in contentment of being in his arms

"Bella, I've missed you." He whispered into my ear. I giggled.

"I've missed you too. Happy Thanksgiving." I said.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Then he brought his lips to mine in a gentle but passionate kiss. My hands wound their way into his hair and his grip tightened on me. We were both so lost in the moment that we were broken apart by someone clearing their throat. It was none other than Charlie. He did not look happy. I broke away from Edward, a blush appearing on my face. I didn't know what to say so I quickly escaped to find Alice pulling Edward along with me. She was in the kitchen.

"Bella are you ok?" she asked immediately sensing that something was wrong.

"No my dad caught Edward and I kissing, he had to clear his throat for us to break apart. It was so embarrassing." I covered my face in my hands and Edward was rubbing my back soothingly and laughing. I glared at him.

"It'll be ok Bella. You are 19, a legal adult. It isn't like we were doing anything bad." Edward tried to comfort me.

"Edward is right. Charlie will probably forget about it." Alice said.

"I hope so, it's just going to be really awkward now." I sighed. "Do you need help with anything?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes, you and Edward can go set the table." She replied handing us plates, forks, knives, and napkins. Once the table was all set up I heard Charlie call me.

"Bella!" he was in the living room. Oh no. I did not want to go. Edward gently pushed me and I glared at him. He laughed and I continued to slowly walk towards my dad.

"Yeah Dad"

"Let's go outside." Great now I was going to get lectured. We walked outside.

"Bella I want to talk to you." He said.

"What's up?"

"Well it is about what happened earlier. I didn't quite appreciate how I found you and Edward. You are only 19 and that is not something I want to see my 19 year old daughter doing."

"Dad, we weren't doing anything. Yes I am 19 but I am not that irresponsible and neither is Edward. We were just kissing." I defended.

"Bella I was your age once and I just want you to stay responsible. What if that kiss led to something else…" He said pausing to see if I knew where he was going with this. I did and I groaned.

"Dad, please, I don't want to talk about that. I am responsible dad. I'm sorry you caught us doing that. It won't happen again." I paused before continuing in a whisper. "Can I go back inside now?" He nodded and I walked quickly inside. I saw Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward snickering in the living room.

"What are you all laughing at? Especially you Edward, you were just as a part of this as me." I said sitting down. He pulled me close to him.

"I'm sorry love."

"So did you get the talk?" Alice asked.

"No, he just told me to be responsible. This is funny because I don't see why he would give me that talk, I would have thought Emmett would get it first." I said. Everyone laughed harder except Emmett.

"I didn't get that talk because I was careful not to get caught even just kissing Rosie." He said. "And I am older than you."

"I bet it will happen to Alice and Jasper." Rosalie said. They both turned red.

"Has that already happened?" Edward asked immediately turning to Jasper and glaring. I knew they did. They nodded.

"Wow Alice." Emmett said.

"Who caught you?" Edward asked again.

"Mom and Dad caught us. Dad talked to Jasper and mom talked to me. Our situation was a little more…risqué than yours and Bella's." Alice admitted. I was full out laughing.

"It isn't funny Bella." Alice said.

"Kids dinner!" Esme called. I stood up grabbing Edward's hand.

"Remember Alice, be responsible." I said before walking to the kitchen and hearing the laughter of Emmett behind me. Once we were all seated everyone went around and said what they were thankful for. After that we all talked amongst each other. I got to know Sue a little better and she ended up being a really caring, and wonderful woman. I'm happy for my dad that he found her. I guess it is good that he is moving on. Emmett was right I couldn't expect him to sit around and not move on in his life. Seth was really nice and funny, Leah and I got a long pretty well also.

"This is fantastic Esme. Thank you so much for cooking and letting us come over." Sue said. Esme smiled.

"You are welcome to come over any time." She replied.

"Esme would you like me to help clean up?" I asked once everyone finished eating.

"Sure, then we can get everything ready for dessert." She said. I nodded. Gradually everyone made their way into the living room. I began picking up plates and taking them into to kitchen. Esme put leftovers away.

"How has school been?" Esme asked me while we did dishes.

"Not as hard as I thought it was going to be. That could be the case considering it is only my first year. But I like it so far."

She smiled. "College is the time to figure out what you want to do with your life and go for your dreams." She said. "How are you and Edward?"

I was kind of caught off guard by her question because everything has been perfect except for the fight we had. Surely she didn't know, at least I hoped she didn't.

"It has been wonderful. I couldn't have asked for anyone better." I answered honestly. Esme eyed me and at that moment I knew she figured it out.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked. She knew exactly what I meant.

"Mothers know everything." She said a small smile forming on her lips.

"That was on of the hardest times in my life. I thought I lost him forever and I didn't know how I would have handled that. I said very hurtful things that I deeply regret." I told her. She stopped washing the dishes and looked at me.

"I know my son, he loves you very much and would not let you leave his life. I have never seen him look at another woman the way he looks at you. You two are perfect for each other. I'm so happy that you worked everything out. Not every relationship is perfect, but the two people have to work together and not give up." I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks Esme."

"Mom, why don't you go in the living room with Dad and relax and talk with everyone." Edward suggested walking into the kitchen.

"No dear it is alright. We are almost done." Esme said.

"Mom, take a break. Bella and I will finish up in here." Edward insisted.

"Ok, I'll go." She put the dish towel down and left. Edward took her place.

"What did you and my mom talk about?" he asked drying the plates.

"Stuff…" I answered smiling at him. He looked at me smiled his crooked grin and dropped the subject. I was in the middle of washing the last plate when a handful of water splashed me in the face. I looked at Edward and he had a mischievous look on his face. I took one of the cups, filled it with water and dumped in on him.

"Bella, you really don't want to start this fight. I'll win." He said. I laughed.

"Are you sure about that? You are the one who started it in the first place." I said.

"You don't believe me?" I shook my head. All of a sudden I was thrown over his shoulder. I started hitting his back.

"Edward put me down!" he was walking out of the kitchen and through the living room. Everyone stopped talking and looked to see what was going on. They all began laughing including Charlie and Sue.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked when he was outside. Once he rounded the corner of the house I saw the swimming pool.

"Edward no! The pool is going to be freezing cold." I exclaimed.

"Don't worry love, my parents heat it up." Then he jumped in. I managed to hold my breath just in time. When we came back to the surface he smiled and said "Told you I would win."

We both laughed.

"Dessert is being served." Jasper said coming outside. When he saw the situation he laughed.

"Didn't know we were going swimming." I glared.

"Edward decided to start a water fight. Can you get us some towels please?" I asked. Jasper nodded and went inside.

"Are you mad?" Edward asked me.

"No, I just don't have a change of clothes and it is going to be cold when we get out." I replied.

"You can borrow something of mine if you want." He suggested.

"Here you go." Jasper said coming back out with two towels.

"Thanks Jazz." I said.

"We will be back in a minute. We are going to change and then come back down for dessert." Edward told him.

"Will Charlie let Bella go upstairs alone with you?" Jasper asked snickering. I splashed water at him.

"Have Alice come up with us then." I said. Jasper agreed and laughed while walking back inside. Edward helped me out of the pool. When we were dry enough we went back inside and Alice was waiting for us at the foot of the stairs. She was laughing and shaking her head.

"What? Jasper made a good point about my dad not letting us upstairs alone." I said. We walked upstairs, Edward went into his room and Alice and I went into her room.

"What am I supposed to wear?" I asked. Alice thought about it for a minute.

"I have a dress you could wear." She said. I groaned not really wanting to wear a dress.

"You are wearing it. The night is almost over so it won't be that long." I sighed.

"Fine." She smiled and reluctantly I grabbed the dress and went into her bathroom. It wasn't as horrible as I thought. It was a black halter dress that came right above the knees. It had a small brown buckle in the middle.

"Alice, do you have a jacket or something?" I asked walking out of the bathroom.

"I love that dress on you. Here you go." She said throwing me a brown shrug. I put it on and then she handed me a pair of black platforms.

"No way Alice."

"Just wear them Bella." I wouldn't win this, so I put them on and followed Alice out meeting Edward at the top of the stairs.

"You look beautiful, I can see Alice wouldn't let you pick your own outfit?" he whispered taking my hand in his and walking downstairs. I shook my head. He laughed. Everyone was sitting at the table waiting for us.

"Finally you showed up. It couldn't have taken that long to get changed." Emmett said winking. I blushed.

"Alice was figuring out what I was going to wear." I managed to say while Edward hid his laughter.

"Whatever you say Bella." Rose told us. I couldn't believe they were saying this with Charlie right there.

"It's true. Leave Bella alone." Edward said. They stopped making jokes and we got dessert. There was homemade apple and pumpkin pie. It was really good. After dessert Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah left. Rose and Jasper's parents left not too long after. Soon it was just the six of us.

"Do you seriously always have to make comments like that around dad?" I asked Emmett.

"If there is an opportunity I don't let it pass." He responded.

"But you know what happened earlier, why did you have to make is worse?"

"Dad knows nothing happened since Alice went up there with you. Dad knows how Alice is when there is a chance to play Bella Barbie." He did know how long that could take.

"Ok, fine just please keep the jokes to a minimum when dad is around." I asked.

"You got it little sister." He said. I laughed.

"We should watch a movie." Jasper suggested.

"Yeah! Everyone pick a movie and then we can decide from there." Alice said.

"The Grudge and The Grudge 2." Emmett said.

"P.S. I Love You." Rose.

"The Hangover." Jasper.

"The Phantom of the Opera." Alice.

"Silence of the Lambs." Edward. I wasn't sure what I wanted to watch. Everyone was looking at me.

"Umm, it doesn't matter to me." I said.

"You don't have any preference?" Edward asked.

"Nope." I smiled, I really didn't want to watch a scary movie but I wasn't going to say that. Alice knew though.

"Ok so let's narrow it down." Alice began.

"We should watch a scary movie." Emmett said.

"We know you want to watch a scary movie since you picked it." Rose said.  
"A scary movie is fine with me." Jasper said. Edward agreed as well as Rose. Now it was up to me and Alice.

"Alice, do you like scary movies?" Jasper asked. She nodded. Once again everyone looked at me.

"Sure." I said putting on a smile so they wouldn't think twice. I didn't want to make anything a hassle.

"Which scary movie?" Rose asked.

"How about all three." Jasper said. Oh man this is getting worse. Everyone agreed. I snuggled close into Edward's side while Alice put the movie on. I managed to watch all the movies, only screaming a couple times. Emmett and I stayed at the Cullen's since it was late. We were leaving in a couple days and then coming back for the wedding. I can't believe how fast it went. I was really happy for Emmett and Rosalie and I couldn't wait to see how it all turned out.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Tell me what you think :D **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Today we were leaving, but before we left there was a place I wanted to visit that I hadn't been to in years. My dad and Emmett knew where I was going but I didn't tell Alice or Edward. Like any other day it was cloudy but there was no rain. I stopped at the store and picked up a bouquet of violets and yellow daisies. It was an odd combination but my mom liked odd things. She was always looking at things differently and loved bright colors. I drove to the cemetery. I parked my truck and waited a few minutes before getting out. I took a deep breath, grabbed the flowers and got out into the cold air that surrounded the cemetery. I walked to my mother's grave. It was the same as I remembered all those years ago. _Renee Swan_

_Loving Mother and Wife _

_1973-2005_

I sat on my knees and placed the flowers near the headstone. "I miss you mom." I whispered. I silently cried. I wish my mom could be here, to see Emmett get married, to meet Edward as my boyfriend and not Alice's older brother and Emmett's best friend. So instead of just wishing she was there I told her about what was happening in our lives.

"Emmett and Rosalie are finally getting married. Alice and I are going to NYU with everyone else. Edward and I are together now. Dad is seeing Sue Clearwater. I was upset at him when he first told us but I finally got used to it. I wish you could be here to see everyone. We all miss you terribly." I said. "I love you." I finished. I just sat there going over the memories I had of her in my head. Times when we used to experiment with cooking in the kitchen or when she decided to become an artist on her days off of work. In the end they were just different colors of paint splattered everywhere but they somehow always had a certain beauty to them. She went through a time when she would constantly take pictures saying how she wanted to be photographer or that we needed more pictures of the family. She would snap shots of our everyday life, Emmett and I playing football in the front yard on a rare sunny day, or a quick picture of her and my dad on the front porch watching us. She was always a happy person. I very rarely saw her in a sad or bad mood.

"I'll come back again soon mom. I love you" I whispered and left. Climbing back into my truck I noticed I had a lot of missed calls and messages from Edward and Alice. I called Alice back assuming Edward would be there too.

"_Isabella Marie Swan! Where have you been and why have you not been returning my calls?"_

"I'm sorry Alice. I had something I had to do today and I needed to be alone. I told my dad and Emmett where I was going so if anything happened they would know where I was."

"_Where were you?" _

"I went to my mom's grave." I said hoping tears wouldn't come. I wasn't so fortunate.

"_Oh ok, well then I am not mad at you anymore. Not that I was in the first place I was just worried something bad happened to you." _

"Thanks Ali but you didn't need to worry about me."

"_Of course I am going to worry about you. Are you all finished packing? We have to leave for the airport in an hour." _I didn't realize that much time had passed.

"I just need to put last minute things away. Do you mind if I talk to Edward for a minute?" I asked.

"_Not at all. Here he is." _Then the voice I loved hearing filled my ear.

"_Hello love."_

"Hey Edward."

"_So you practically gave Alice a heart attack. But I am glad to know that you are safe."_

"Yeah I just needed to go there. I hadn't been there for awhile and I felt it was time."

"_I'm glad you went." _

"I am not looking forward to the flight back to New York and then getting on another plane a few days later." I could hear him laughing.

"_You sleep the whole flight anyway. I don't know why Alice didn't just want to stay until after the wedding." _

"Maybe she has a secret date or something." I said laughing.

"_I wonder if Jasper knows about this." _He was laughing as well.

"_Ok Alice is yelling at me to get off. She says we will be at your house in forty five minutes."_

"Ok I'll be ready. Love you." I said.

"_Love you too."_ We both hung up and I quickly drove back to my house. Emmett and Charlie were watching TV so I ran upstairs and finished packing. When I was all done I had some time before Alice, Jasper and Edward got here. I went and sat down on the couch.

"Looking forward to your flight?" Emmett asked.

"No, because then a few days later I am getting back on a plane. As of right now I do not like planes very much." I said and Emmett just laughed. There was a knock on the door and Charlie got up to answer it. It was Alice.

"Ready Bella?" She asked. I nodded and stood up.

"Bye Emmett. See you in a week." I said giving him a hug.

"Bye Belly. Love you. See you at the wedding!" He practically yelled.

"Love you too Emmy." I went to give my dad a hug.

"Bye Bells. See you soon."

"Bye dad. Love you."

"Love you too. Be responsible." He said but whispered the last part. My cheeks turned a bright color of red.

"Dad, not exactly the conversation I wanted to have right before I leave." Emmett's booming laughter filled the house. Alice was laughing also.

"Sorry, kid." I quickly walked out of the house and into the rental car.

"BE RESPONSIBLE BELLY AND EDDIE!" Emmett yelled as we drove away. I blushed again. Alice and Jasper laughed and Edward scowled at the nickname.

"You two shouldn't be laughing. You were in a way worse situation." I said pointing at Alice and Jasper. They stopped laughing.

"That's right. Jasper you and I are having a little talk." Edward said, seriousness covering his face.

"Edward not right now." Alice pleaded.

"Both of you need to hear this." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Edward, why don't you wait until we get home." I suggested.

"Bella I'm just going to get it over with." I wasn't going to argue because it would be unnecessary.

"Look, Alice I know you aren't a little girl anymore but you are still my baby sister so I am just looking out for you. Jasper if you do anything to her, even though you are my best friend, it won't stop me from burying you alive." I stifled a laugh, Alice glared and Jasper just sat there not the least bit intimidated.

"Edward, you act like he physically hurt me. You were at college when mom and dad caught us. They already talked to us. It is over and done with. And if you must know all clothes were still on. It isn't like I am going to end up pregnant." Alice said. Edward flinched at that, the thought of his little sister and best friend having a baby together. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Edward. Alice and Jasper are both adults and they know right from wrong. They have been together for awhile and are madly in love. It is okay to be the protective big brother but you know Jasper, he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He is your beast friend." Everyone stared at me after my small speech.

"What?" I asked.

"Wow, Bella. That was a good speech." Jasper said.

"Thanks Belly." Alice said. Edward brought his lips to mine, kissed me and whispered.

"Bella, you never cease to amaze." He smiled and I blushed. Edward was done being his over protective self and the mood lightened once again. We had music blaring and we were all singing. Alice made us all sing even with me pleading not to. Soon, we arrived at the airport and boarded the plane. I didn't sleep the whole time. Edward and I played card games, talked and listened to music. We got to our apartments and saw a moving truck.

"Looks like new people are moving in here." Jasper pointed out as we walked to our doors. With my clumsy state I ran into someone.

"Whoa there. You ok?" The man asked. I looked up at him.

'Yeah I'm fine. I am very sorry for running into you."

"Don't worry about it." He said. "I'm James." He held out his hand. I quickly shook it.

"I'm Bella. This is my roommate Alice, her boyfriend Jasper and this is my boyfriend Edward." His smile fell when I introduced Edward and his soft blue eyes turned cold, like ice. That's weird.

"Nice to meet you all." He said. Edward didn't say anything but Alice and Jasper said the same thing.

"Well, we must be going." Alice said pulling me along into our apartment.

"I'll see you around." He said before disappearing down the stairs. Edward walked over to me.

"Be careful around him. I didn't quite like the way he was looking at you or Alice." Edward said resting his hands on my hips.

"I will." I said. He smiled.

"Up for some dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Sure. Just us two or should I invite Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"You can invite them."

"Woo! Double date tonight!" Alice yelled from inside the apartment. Edward and I shook our heads and laughed.

"I'll see you in a little bit love." He kissed my forehead and left with Jasper. I went inside and Alice immediately attacked me with make up, clothes and hair products. Oh no.

"Alice none of this is necessary. We are just going out for a casual dinner." I said while she did a side braid. It was messy, but not the just rolled out of bed messy. Her hair and makeup were already done. Her hair was straightened and framed her face perfectly.

"Bella, fashion is everything. Here change into this." She said throwing me an outfit. She disappeared into her room. I went into the bathroom and changed. She gave me a pair of dark jeans with a turquoise tank top, a white zip up hoodie and turquoise converse. I had to say I liked it. It was me and casual and comfortable. I walked out and Alice was waiting. She was wearing a pair of gray skinny jeans, a black long sleeve shirt and black heels, of course. It was simple.

"Let's go!" She exclaimed grabbing my arm and walking out the door. We met up with Jasper and Edward. Jasper walked to Alice engulfing her in a hug. Edward kissed my cheek and intertwined my hand with his. We smiled and walked out of the building. We ate dinner and walked around the city. It was clear tonight and the city was lit up, getting ready for the holidays. We were in Central Park on a bridge over a lake.

"It is so beautiful." I whispered. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, rested his head on my shoulder and replied, "Yes you are." I blushed. He chuckled. We walked around for a while longer and eventually made our way back. After the long day of traveling and a relaxing night out I fell asleep quickly, my dreams consumed of Edward.

**So James has come into the story. Still deciding what i want to do with character :D links on profile :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm just going to clear up the ages on everyone in case anybody is confused:**

**Emmett: 21**

**Jasper: 20**

**Edward: 21**

**Rosalie: 21**

**Alice: 19**

**Bella: 19**

Chapter 15

Tonight I was alone. Jasper was taking Alice on a date. He was proposing tonight and told me and Edward. It was hard to keep it from Alice but I must have done a pretty good job because she had no suspicions. Edward was at hospital getting as much volunteer time since we were gone and would be leaving again. This brings back the fact that I am alone tonight. I don't really mind being alone but it is kind of weird considering Alice is usually hear thinking of something odd and fun to do. I cleaned the apartment, made cookies and brownies and it was only 8. I finished _Wuthering Heights_ and decided to read another classic, _Romeo and Juliet_. It was my favorite Shakespeare play. I was sitting on the couch cuddled up under a blanket, a cup of hot chocolate on the coffee table and the book in my hands. A knock on the door brought me from my world of Romeo and Juliet. Reluctantly I got up to go answer the door. Standing there was James.

"Hello Bella." He said in a voice that made me feel uneasy and uncomfortable.

"Uh, hi James. What are you doing here so late?" I asked.

"Well I was just out and about and decided to come over. I hope I am not interrupting anything." He said sneaking a quick glance into my apartment.

"I was just reading waiting for my roommate to get home from her date. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious." He was acting different, not a good different either.

"Is there something you needed? I should probably be getting back inside Alice should be getting home soon." The last part was a lie but for some reason I didn't want to tell him that she wasn't going to be home anytime soon. He didn't say anything just looked at me with an unfriendly smile on his face.

"I am going to go now. Have a good night." I quickly said and began to shut the door but it was stopped by a strong hand.

"Don't leave me yet Bella." He said.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he began walking inside. I automatically began backing up.

"I just want to get to know you better. Since we are neighbors and all." He said all the while continuing his way into my apartment.

"James, I think you should go." I managed to say. Hopefully it sounded more confident then I felt.

"I can't. Ever since I met you all I want is to see you and be with you.

"I am already in a relationship." This guy is seriously creepy.

"But I can make you so much happier than Edward can." I backed into a wall and had no way to escape.

"No you can't. Please just go." I asked. He humorlessly laughed. I kept praying in my head that someone would walk by and see since my door was still open. James began leaning into me. I dodged his lips and he hit the wall. His eyes looked like they went black with anger. He grabbed each side of my face and forced his lips on mine. I pushed with all my might to get him off. I was able to get him away.

"Get away from me!" I yelled. He tried to come at me but all of a sudden he was on the floor, blood dripping from his face.

"If you ever come near my girlfriend again I can guarantee you won't get away with just a broken nose. Leave. Now." James scrambled to get up and ran out of my apartment. I flung myself at Edward. His arms wrapped tightly around me and he kissed me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. I nodded.

"You had impeccable timing. You were right that guy is a creep." I shuddered.

"Did he hurt you?" Edward asked loosening his grip.

"No, he just forcefully kissed me but I managed to kick him away. I lied and told him Alice would be home soon but I don't think he believed me." I said. Edward laughed.

"Well you aren't the best liar." He answered honestly. I laughed and lightly smacked his arm. We sat on the couch and talked and eventually Alice came home.

"AHHHHH! Bella Bella Bella! Guess what!" she exclaimed running into our apartment. Edward and I laughed. I was about to start guessing when she started talking.

"Jazzy and I are getting married!" even though I knew I was still excited. I joined in on her screaming and jumping around. Edward stared at me wide eyed.

"What? It is ok if I go crazy sometimes." He laughed.

"Yes I have just never seen you do that before."

"Congratulations you two." I said. Edward patted Jasper's back.

"Congrats. Remember what I said." Edward told Jasper.

"It is all up here. Every word." Jasper said pointing to his head. Edward nodded his approval. Alice told me how he proposed. It was so romantic. He took her to dinner then Times Square. Then he got down on one knee in front of everyone and asked her.

"So how was your quiet night in?" Alice asked.

"Well," I began but wasn't sure how to say it. "James uh came over and acted friendly at first but when I told him I was going inside and you would be home soon he forced himself inside and kissed me. I think he would have done more but Edward came just in time." Alice gasped and pulled me into a hug.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's ok. I'm fine." I assured her. The four of us talked for awhile and eventually Edward and Jasper went home.

"Since Jazz and I are engaged now…" She paused before continuing, "I was thinking about moving in with him." Alice said.

"Are you two getting a new apartment together?" I asked wondering how that would work since Edward and Jasper share an apartment.

"Well, I was going to see if you would want to move in with Edward." She suggested. I thought about it.

"I'll talk to him." I said. She smiled. Not too long after we went to sleep.

I am currently sitting on a plane flying back to Forks. Emmett and Rosalie's wedding was this Sunday. I couldn't wait. At some point in time I fell asleep and was woken up by someone gently shaking my shoulder.

"Bella, love we have to get off the plane." Edward said. I opened my eyes and stood up walking off the plane with him. Esme and Carlisle were picking us up. We drove to the Cullen's. The six of us were sitting in the living room hanging out.

"Jazz and I have some news. Now Rose, Emmett I know this is your wedding weekend and I am not trying to take all the attention but I just want to tell everyone that we are getting married!" Alice exclaimed. Rose squealed and Emmett congratulated them both.

"Next up is Edward and Bella." Emmett said. I blushed, Edward's eyes hot wide and Rosalie slapped Emmett's arm.

"What?" he whined. She glared at him and he obviously knew what it meant and he was quiet. Alice changed the subject.

"Ok so Rosalie, Bella, my mom, Diane, Sue and I are staying here this weekend. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, my dad, Charlie and John are staying at Charlie's starting tonight." Alice said.

"Wow Alice you are brave for telling Rosalie and Emmett they can't see each other for the whole weekend." Jasper said.

"I know, but I am making it fair. None of us can see our boyfriend/girlfriend."

"What?" all of us said at the same time.

"I'm sorry guys but if Bella and Edward see each other and Jazz and I see each other it will be unfair for Rosalie and Emmett."

"Alice they are the ones getting married. Why do we have to be punished?" I asked holding onto Edward tighter.

"Believe me I am not happy about it but it is for only two nights." We all groaned. She clapped her hands together.

"That means you have to leave now." Alice said. Emmett and Jasper grabbed their bags and Edward walked quickly outside. Something was wrong, so I followed him. He was sitting on the porch steps.

"Edward, are you ok?" I asked sitting next to him. He intertwined our hands and turned to face me.

"I guess Emmett's comment got me thinking." He said.

"About what?"

"Us and our future." He answered. I nodded.

"I don't want to move too fast but I love you and want to be with you the rest of my life. So to start will you move in with me?" he asked. I laughed.

"Alice and I just talked about this. She wants to move in with Jasper. I would love to move in with you." I said. A huge smile came across his face and he slowly brought his lips to mine.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He whispered in my ear.

"Eddie stop sucking face with my sister. We have to leave." Emmett boomed walking out the front door. Edward groaned and I laughed.

"Emmett I hate that nickname. Stop calling me that."

"Never!" Emmett yelled getting in the car.

"If this is how he is going to be without Rose then I am sleeping in a hotel." Jasper said. We laughed. The two of them walked to the car and Alice and Rose came outside.

"Bye Rosie! I love you!" Emmett yelled.

"I love you too!" she yelled back. They drove off and we went back inside. It was late already so we got ready to go to sleep. I was in Edward's room. Just as I was about to fall asleep I got a text. It was from Edward.

Edward: meet me outside :)

Confused I threw on a sweatshirt and quietly snuck outside. Edward was waiting under a tree. I ran over to him.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"I wanted to see you before I went to bed and I probably won't do this tomorrow night since it is the bachelor party." I nodded. He wrapped is arms around me and sat us down. I sighed in contentment. I wasn't sure how time had passed.

"I think we should go now." Edward said.

"I don't want to though."

"Me either but Alice will have both our heads if she finds us." I laughed and we stood up. He still had his arms wrapped tightly around me. We brought our lips together in a passionate kiss. Pulling away he rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Sleep well my Bella."

"Sweet dreams." And then he let go of me and we parted. I walked back inside and met up with a very tired and angry looking Alice.

"Where were you?"

"Uh…"

"Isabella Marie Swan tell me now."

"Ok, Edward surprised me. I was outside with him."

"You two always find a way to bend the rules." She said a smirk appearing on her lips.

"I'm sure Jasper did something similar." I said. She turned red. "I knew it!" I laughed.

"Goodnight Belly." She said walking back to her room.

"Night Ali" and then we went into our rooms and went to sleep.

"Wakey Wakey Bella!" Alice yelled. My eyes shot open.

"Alice must you yell so loudly?"

"Yes my best friend."

"Why do you wake me up so early? I want to go back to sleep." I said pulling the covers over my head. Alice pulled them away.

"No you can't. It is already 10 and we have lots to do today." She said skipping out of the room. I got up and got dressed. Alice was right. We got manicures and pedicures, massages, picked up the dresses and went shopping for tonight.

"Bella we found a dance club that has karaoke and allows people 18 and over. So that is where we are going." Rose told me.

"Ok. So has Emmett snuck over to see you at all?" I asked. She looked away and nodded.

"It's ok. I figured he would." I said.

"But I'm wondering how he got away for a little bit."

"Edward may have let him. He came to see me the first night. Actually Jasper came and saw Alice too. So they probably let him go not caring about the rules."

"Really?" I nodded.

"Now let's get you ready for tonight!" I exclaimed. She laughed. We all got dressed and our hair and make up was all done.

"You girls have fun and be careful." Esme said.

"Call if you need anything." Diane said.

"Don't worry mom. We will be fine." Rose said. She smiled and we got in Alice's Porsche and drove off to the club. Music was booming, and the dance floor was filled. We found and empty and sat down. Alice tried to get me to karaoke but I refused.

"Please Bella. For me? As an early wedding gift." Rose pleaded.

"No. I am not a good singer and I don't like going up in front of people" I said.

"Bella you are an awesome singer." Alice said. I shook my head.

"Ok, I'll go up but only if you come with me Alice." I said. She nodded so I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the stage with me. The song was "Hot and Cold" by Katy Perry. We went all out on the song. When we finished there was a lot of applauses and we made our way back to Rosalie.

"That was amazing you two." She said.

"Thanks." Alice and I said at the same time. They pulled me out to the dance floor and we were having a good time dancing.

"Care to dance with me?" someone said in my ear their hands around my waist. I didn't know who it was but the voice sounded familiar. I nodded. Alice and Rosalie were about to say something but smirked and walked away. That was weird.

"You were really good up there." The stranger said.

"Uh, thanks. Would you mind telling me your name?" I asked politely. The man chuckled.

"That is hurtful you don't recognize your own boyfriend." I gasped and turned around.

"Edward?" he laughed.

"Is Emmett and Jasper here?" I asked. He nodded.

"They are with Alice and Rosalie." We dance for awhile longer and the six of us got a table. It was getting late so we had to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow love." Edward said giving me a hug and kiss.

"Love you. See you tomorrow." I said.

"Love you too." We had such a fun time. On our way home Rose hung her head out the window and yelled "I AM GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW!" we laughed. After we got home we got in our pajamas, picked out a movie and fell asleep about halfway through.

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all characters :) **

**Next chapter is Rose and Emmett's wedding.**

**Review and tell me what you think :D**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I woke up earlier than everyone else for some reason. To pass some time before everyone else woke up I decided to go sit outside on the porch. Today was a rare clear day. The clouds were coming but hopefully they could stay away long enough for the ceremony to finish. The crisp December breeze blew against my face as I sat on the porch steps. Someone came outside not too long after me; I looked back and saw Sue.

"Good morning Bella." She said.

"Good morning Sue."

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Not at all." I replied. She smiled and sat down next to me. We sat there in a silence for awhile.

"Bella, I was wondering if you are ok with the idea of your father and I being together." I was taken aback by her statement. I didn't expect her to say that.

"I am now. When he first told me and Emmett I was upset. I think it was upsetting because he kept it from us for so long. But I did a lot of thinking and came to realize that this is good for him. He needs to move on and I am thankful that you are in his life and helping him with that." I told her. Sue smiled and I returned it.

"Your dad is a strong man and your mother was wonderful. Should we go see if everyone else is awake?" She suggested standing up. I got up and followed her. Sure enough, Esme was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Diane and Alice were helping.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

"Still sleeping. I'll wake her up when breakfast is ready." Alice said.

"What time do we have to start getting ready?"

"Well the wedding is at 4 and I think the photographer wants to get some pictures in of Rose and us before the ceremony. So I am thinking around noon." Alice replied. I nodded. We all helped finish breakfast. Cinnamon rolls, eggs, bacon, and fruit were all set up on the table.

"Why don't you two go wake Rose up?" Esme suggested. Alice and I nodded and ran up the stairs. We walked quietly into the room Rose was staying in.

"Ok on a count of three." Alice whispered.

"One…Two…Three."

"TIME FOR THE BRIDE TO WAKE UP!" We yelled at the same time. Rose shot up wide awake.

"Nice wake up call." She said here voice dripping with sarcasm. We laughed.

"Your welcome."

"Come on breakfast is ready!" Alice exclaimed. Rose slowly got out of bed and the three of us went downstairs.

"Morning sweetie." Diane said as we sat down.

"Good morning everyone." She said. We ate breakfast and cleaned up. I was making the bed when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"_Morning love." _It was Edward.

"Morning Edward. Did you sleep well?"

"_Yes, but now Emmett is complaining because he doesn't get to see Rose and he didn't get a satisfying breakfast." _I laughed.

"Typical Emmett. Well over here we got cinnamon rolls, bacon, eggs, and fruit."

"_Trying to kill me Bella?"_ Emmett yelled. I laughed again. _"Shut up Emmett. Is there any leftovers? Maybe you could bring some?" _Edward asked.

"I'll ask your mom if there is enough leftovers." He laughed.

"_Ok, I have to go. Emmett is going crazy. Love you." _

"Love you too." We hung up and I went to go ask Esme if there were enough leftovers.

"Hey Esme?" I called.

"In here dear." She was in her room. I walked in there and she was setting out her dress.

"The boys were wondering if there were enough leftovers of our breakfast." She laughed.

"I figured they would ask so I made extras. It is in the fridge." Esme told me smiling.

"Ok thanks. Can you tell Alice I'll be back in a few?" I asked. She nodded. I went to go grab the food and the keys to my truck. I drove to my house. I was knocking on the door and my dad answered seeming surprised.

"Uh hey Bells. What are you doing here?" he asked. I held up the bag of food.

"I brought food. Emse cooked it." He smiled and I walked inside.

"Belly you rock!" Emmett yelled coming down the stairs. Jasper and Edward were sitting on the couch, they stood up laughing. Edward wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you for bringing that." He said.

"Your welcome. But you should really thank your mother. She made extras already prepared for you guys to ask."

"She is always prepared." Carlisle said. I smiled.

"I have to get back. Alice is starting her torture in a little bit." I shuddered. They all laughed at me.

"Don't laugh. I could easily take this back." They all stopped when I motioned to the breakfast. It was my turn to laugh.

"I'll see you all in a couple hours." I said. Edward walked me out to my truck. He kissed me properly now that my dad wasn't around.

"I have to go." I whispered.

"I know, but I don't want you to." Edward mumbled. His face was buried in my hair.

"I'll see you in a little bit." He reluctantly let me go and opened my door for me.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Your welcome." I quickly drove back to the Cullen's. Let the torture begin. I walked to Alice's room and she was doing Rose's make up.

"Bella, can you start curling her hair?" Alice asked me.

"Sure." I said walking over to Rose. I began curling her hair. They fell softly down her back. Her makeup was medium dark and had a green accent to it. Her hair was pinned into a side ponytail with the curls falling over her shoulder. Instead of a veil Rose wanted a tiara. Mine and Alice's hair was straightened and our make up was done similar to Rose's just a little bit lighter. We put our dresses on and pictures were being taken. At 3:15 Rose was forced to go back into her room and the guys showed up. Alice, Esme, Sue, Diane and I met them downstairs. I immediately went to Edward. Jasper was whispering something in Alice's ear making her giggle. I smiled at my best friend.

"You look stunning." He said.

"Wait until you see Rose." I said. He smiled. The guys got their pictures done and before we knew it, it was 3:50. Alice and I went to go get Rose, Emmett went to stand at the alter with the pastor. Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Sue, Diane, John, Edward and Jasper waited for us to come down. We descended down the stairs and I heard a few gasps from that small group.

"You look beautiful Rose." Esme said.

"Sweetie, you look gorgeous." Diane gushed.

"Ready to go get married?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, I think I am." She said smiling.

"Remember, that's Emmett waiting for you." I whispered before going to stand with Edward. Rose linked her arm with her father. The music began; Charlie and Sue went first, then Esme and Carlisle and finally Diane. Edward and I walked out followed by Alice and Jasper. The wedding march began, everyone stood up and Rose and her dad walked out and down the aisle. Emmett's face lit up when he saw her. My eyes locked with Edward's. He smiled my favorite crooked grin. I returned the smile and went back to listening to the pastor.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The pastor said then turned to Emmett.

"You may kiss the bride." Emmett crashed his lips to Rosalie's, she threw her arms around his neck and he dipped her for the whole effect. Everyone clapped.

"I would like to announce Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Swan."

Emmett secured his arm around her waist and they walked back to the house. Edward and I followed then Alice and Jasper.

"You are finally married!" Alice exclaimed when we were all in the house.

"You are officially my sister in law." I said giving Rose and Emmett both hugs. "Congratulations." Jasper said.

"Thanks." They said. Rose took Emmett aside before everyone began coming in so the reception could be set up.

"I wonder what is going on." Edward said.

"It must be something secretive if we couldn't hear." Jasper laughed. All of a sudden Emmett picked Rosalie up, twirled her around and kissed her passionately.

"What the heck is going on?" Alice yelled. Emmett and Rosalie laughed and walked back over.

"We can tell you now but I wanted Emmett to know first." She paused and we all motioned for her to continue. She looked at Emmett, smiled and exclaimed "I'm pregnant!"

Alice and I screamed and Jasper and Edward congratulated them again.

"We are going to be aunties!" Alice and I exclaimed. Rose and Emmett went to go talk to family and friends. The reception started and everyone went to their tables. Food was served and speeches were made before dancing started.

"It is time for the bride and groom to have their first dance." The DJ announced. "When I Said I Do" by Clint Black came on through the speakers and they danced around. A few tears escaped and Edward wiped them away. After they were done there were applauses and Emmett decided to announce something. We knew what it was.

"I would like to make an announcement." Emmett said through the microphone. Everyone's attention was on them.

"Rosie and I are going to be parents!" There was an even bigger applause and many more congratulations. The dancing started back up again. Then it was time for the father daughter dance. Rose and John went onto the dance floor. "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman came on. Then "YMCA" song came on, Emmett's choice.

"Come on Bella!" Alice yelled standing up and dragging Jasper to the dance floor. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me along. It was a lot of fun. Many people were either dancing along or laughing at our enthusiasm. When the song was over we went and sat back down.

"Dance with me?" Edward asked offering me his hand as a slow song came on. I was hesitant. "Don't say you can't dance. I've danced with you before and I know you can dance. And you did incredible dancing to YMCA. " He said smirking. I put my hand in his and he led me to the dance floor. One hand was wrapped around my waist, the other holding my hand. "Trust me." he whispered in my ear before gliding around the dance floor. Alice and Jasper were dancing, Charlie and Sue, Diane and John, and Esme and Carlisle.

"Time for me to dance with my little sister." Emmett said pulling Edward away from me. Emmett and I attempted to dance. We ended up tripping over our feet and laughing, a lot. Finally Rose and Emmett cut the cake; they got it all over each other's faces. It was pretty funny. The reception soon ended and everyone began leaving.

"Bye, have fun in Hawaii." I said giving Rose and Emmett a hug, "Love you both."

"See you when you get back. Love you" Alice told them giving them a hug as well.

"Have a good trip." Edward said.

"Enjoy the sun!" Jasper exclaimed. We all laughed at him. They got in their rental car and sped off towards the airport. Back inside Esme was cleaning up.

"Mom, don't worry about cleaning up. We got this." Alice said pointing to the three of us and herself.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked. We all nodded.

"Thank you." She said smiling before walking up the stairs.

"Well I think Sue and I are going to head out." My dad said. "Are you going to be coming home Bella?" he asked me.

"Most likely not, since we are cleaning up. I'm not sure how long it will take." I said.

"Ok. Bye everyone."

"Bye kids." Sue said grabbing Charlie's hand. We all said bye and they left. Alice and I changed out of our dresses and went back downstairs. I gasped when I aw Edward. He was still in his tuxedo but his jacket was off and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. I was elbowed in the ribs by Alice.

"What?" I hissed.

"Stop staring at my brother. We have a lot of cleaning to do." She said pulling me down the stairs.

"He is my boyfriend; shouldn't I be allowed to stare?" I asked. She laughed.

"I guess, but we still have a lot of cleaning to do. So let's go." We started throwing trash away, picking up the fallen flower petals and taking down decorations. By 1:00 am we were done. Alice and Jasper went up stairs when we were done. Edward and I walked upstairs and I was about to go into the guest bedroom when he grabbed my wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked. I pointed to the bedroom.

"I'm going to sleep." He laughed but didn't say anything instead he pulled me with him in his room.

"My bed is big enough for both of us." He said. I smiled. I was already in comfortable so I didn't need to change, but Edward went into the bathroom. I pulled the covers away and laid down pulling them back over me. He came out wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and no shirt. He seriously is trying to kill me. He walked over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Wrapping his arms around me I snuggled into his side.

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight." I whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

**Review, tell me what you think! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I woke up feeling very cold, that was because Edward was gone. It was amazing how I felt empty after being with him just for one night. I got up and walked downstairs. He was sitting at the table talking.

"Morning Belly." Alice said.

"Morning Bells." Jasper told me.

"Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" she asked smiling.

"Morning. I did sleep well, thank you."  
"Good morning Bella." Carlisle said. Edward pulled me over to him and kissed my forehead.

"Good morning love. I have something planned today." He said.

"I suppose you aren't going to tell me where we would be going?" I asked hoping he would but I doubted it. He chuckled.

"Sorry, this is another surprise. But I will tell you to dress comfortably." I nodded. Esme handed me a plate of pancakes.

"Thank you." I said. When I was done Alice ushered me upstairs to get ready.

"Edward won't tell me where you are going but I have an outfit picked out for you anyway." She yelled as I went up the stairs. I took a quick shower. The outfit was a pair of skinny jeans with a gray long sleeve top, then a black hat and ugg boots. It was cute. I put it on and let my hair dry naturally. I went back downstairs, Edward was already.

"Have fun!" Alice said sending me a wink. I blushed and shook my head.

"Be careful. Don't get lost please." Esme said. We waved.

"We won't." Edward said back. He opened the car door for me and I got in. He got in and we drove off. Soft music played from the speakers, Edward held my hand and there was no need to talk. I just looked out the window and watched all the green trees pass by. Then Edward pulled off onto a dirt road near the forest. We drove for a while and I was still confused but didn't ask where we were because I knew he wouldn't tell me. Finally he stopped and we got out of the car and grabbed a backpack.

"Edward, where are we?" I asked kind of nervous. He took my hands and kissed my lips.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"We will be there in a little bit. It is just up the trail a little ways." I nodded and we began walking. I held onto his hand so I wouldn't fall. Edward turned off the trail and I was determined we were going to get lost. Then we came out of the trees and into a beautiful meadow. The ground was covered in snow as was the trees around it.

"Edward this is beautiful." I whispered. He smiled and led me to the middle.

"I figured we could have a picnic here. I brought blankets, food and hot chocolate." I chuckled.

"This is perfect." We set out the blankets, got the food out and the hot chocolate. We sat down and ate lunch. When we finished we put it away and laid down looking up at the sky. His arms were wrapped around me and he was playing with my hair.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"At the moment…us." I said.

"Me too." He whispered. My eyes drifted close and I fell asleep.

"Bella, wake up." my eyes slowly opened. It took me a minute to remember where we were.

"Sorry I fell asleep on you." I said standing up.

"Don't worry, I did too." He replied. I started folding the blankets and noticed the sky was dark and it wasn't just the clouds.

"Uh Edward, what time is it?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." He looked at his phone. "It is 9…at night." He said.

"Are you serious? Oh no, my dad is going to kill me." I said scrambling to put the blankets away. Edward laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because you are worried about getting in trouble."

"Well yeah, I may be an adult but I am only 19. You are 21 and won't get in trouble." He laughed again.

"It will be fine. I promise." He said pulling me against him.

"Ok, but we should probably get going anyway." I said. He agreed. We made our way back to his car. He drove me to my house and my dad was by the window.

"Oh no, this is not good." I said getting real nervous. Edward put his hand on my knee.

"It'll be ok." He pulled into my driveway, kissed my cheek and waited until I got to the front door until he left. I took a deep breath and walked inside. My dad was sitting in his chair, arms crossed and his face emotionless.

"Uh, hi dad." I said.

"Bella, do you realize how worried I was about you? You didn't answer your phone and I had no clue where you were. I didn't even know you where out with him today."

"Dad, I'm sorry. We went to a meadow in the forest, had lunch and we both fell asleep. It isn't Edward's fault." I argued.

My dad stood up, "Bella, you are only 19 and you were in the forest. What if something bad happened? No one would have known." He raised his voice and I flinched a little bit.

"Yes dad I am 19, that means a legal adult. I am free to make my own choices. I don't live here anymore I am just visiting. I didn't go out and do anything illegal or stupid. Why are you having such a hard time trusting me?" I asked frustrated at my dad.

"It isn't you I don't trust. It is Edward."

"Dad, don't even start. You know Esme and Carlisle well enough to know how they raise their kids. Edward is responsible and would never do anything wrong. We lost track of time. If you must know, we had soup for lunch and then hot chocolate. That was completely innocent and fun. Edward and I are boyfriend and girlfriend so yes we are going to go on dates. Yes I should have called you but I would have figured you had more trust in me. Apparently I was wrong." I said running up the stairs to my old room.

"Bella!" my dad called following after me. I slammed my door shut. He knocked. I lay on my bed slightly crying.

"Bells." My dad said. I got up and slowly opened my door.

"Do you want to know why I am so worried about you?" he asked. I didn't answer but he knew that meant yes. He took a deep breath.

"I don't want to lose my baby girl. It is natural for me to not trust the guy dating my daughter. In my eyes no guy is good enough for you. I'm sorry I raised my voice. I understand you are an adult and can make your own decisions. I've already lost your mother, almost lost my son; I couldn't have handled losing you." He said. My dad wasn't one to normally express his feeling so this meant a lot.

"I'm sorry I stayed out late without calling. Please have more faith in me and Edward. I need you to trust me to make my own decisions. I'm going to make mistakes but I'll fix them on my own." I asked. He nodded. I gave him a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning. Night dad. Love you."

"Night Bells. Love you too." He left and I shut my door again. I changed into my pajamas and lay on my bed reading a book. A car pulled into my driveway, looking out my window I saw a silver Volvo. What was Edward doing here? I snuck out of my room and sat by the stairs staying out of site.

"Chief Swan." I heard Edward say.

"Edward." My dad said.

"May I talk to you?"

"Sure, come on in." I heard footsteps walk inside and the front door close.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry I kept Bella out late and that it caused you to worry. My parents and Alice were interrogating me the moment I walked through the front door." My dad chuckled.

"Well as parents we worry about our kids. I understand that you both are adults but the worry is still there."

"I understand and I apologize Sir."

"Charlie." My dad said.

"Sir?"

"You can call me Charlie."

"Oh ok. Well I just wanted to apologize and I should be going. Goodnight Charlie." Edward said. Then the door opened.

"Goodnight, and Edward I'm glad Bella found you. Protect my little girl please."

"With my life." The door closed. I quickly ran over to my window and saw Edward walking to his car. He looked up at my window and I knew he saw me. He winked, smirked and got into his car. I smiled and went back to my bed. I played over Edward and my dad's conversation in my head until I fell asleep.

**Next chapter i am skipping a few months ahead. thanks to everyone who is reviewing! :D**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all characters**


	18. Chapter 18

**Links on profile :)**

Chapter 18

_4 months later_

"Bella can you help me with the back of my dress?" Alice asked.

"Yes." I replied walking over to her. Alice and Jasper were getting married today. The ceremony and reception were at a garden in Seattle. It is April so the weather is pretty nice. They had so many guests everyone couldn't fit in the Cullen's backyard and Alice wanted something different then Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie is five months pregnant. She is having a boy and they are naming him Sean Charles Swan. I loved the name and couldn't wait to meet my nephew. Edward and I have been talking about our future more. Alice and Rose ask me when he is going to propose and I don't have an answer because I have no idea about any time he would propose. They then ask Emmett and Jasper and they don't say anything. I've let it go and stopped talking about it. Back to the present, Alice is in her ivory strapless sweetheart wedding gown that has a bow brooch at the waist. It looks amazing on her. Rosalie's and my dresses were short, and sleeveless. They were purple, and had beaded straps. I had black heels and Rose wore flats since she was pregnant at all. I tried to persuade Alice to let me wear flats but she said no way. Our hair was curled and pinned half up. Alice's hair was flipped out at the ends and she had a long train veil. There was a knock on the door. I answered it and Carlisle was there. I let him inside.

"Are you ready Alice? It is almost time. The guys are waiting for you." He said to Rose and me. We nodded and began walking out the door.

"You look beautiful Ali." I said smiling at my best friend.

"Yes, you are going to knock Jasper off his feet." Rose added. I laughed and we walked outside. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, John, Diane and Esme were waiting.

"Jasper you are going to die when you see her." Rose said laughing.

"I hope not. I plan on living through my wedding and my life with my wife." He said. We all laughed.

"Jasper you better go, the wedding is going to start." Esme said ushering Jasper to the alter.

"I can't wait until I'm in his position." Edward whispered in my ear then kissing my jaw. I shivered and blushed. I linked my arm through his. The music started. John and Diane walked out. Rose and Emmett went then Edward and I followed. Soon the wedding march started and Alice walked out, her arm linked through her father's. I'll admit I was jealous a little bit but I was happy for my friends nonetheless. I was lost in my own thoughts until I heard the pastor say "You may now kiss your bride." Jasper wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and kissed his wife.

"I'd like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale." Everyone clapped and they walked down the aisle. Rose and Emmett went next and then me and Edward.

"You and Edward are the only ones left." Rose said as we went to get pictures taken.

"Yup and that means Edward needs to pop the question." Alice added. I blushed, Edward looked irritated and Emmett and Jasper were hiding their laughter.

"Let's get those pictures taken." I said changing the subject and clapping my hands together. Soon the topic of Edward and I getting married was forgotten. I would ask Edward later why he was acting weird. We took good pictures and added some funny ones. The reception started and we all ate our food before speeches were made and dancing began. I was up first for the speech. Not good. Everyone's eyes were focused on me and I began talking.

"First I would like to say congratulations to the bride and groom. I have known Jasper and Alice for five years. They have been together three of those five. The day he asked her out Alice told me she loved him. Two weeks into their relationship she started planning their wedding. After they had been together for a month she began picking out baby names. I thought she was crazy for doing all of this but in the past I have learned to never bet against Alice. She was always persistent that he was the one and now I can't disagree. All I can say is now she has her happily ever after. Congrats Ali. Love you both." I finished. Everyone clapped; Alice had tears in her eyes. She and Jasper hugged me and then Edward was up.

"Alice is my little sister and Jasper is my best friend. I never thought I would have had to worry about my sister falling in love with my best friend, but I'm glad she did. Jasper and I have been friends for a while. Every time he was over I would catch Alice sneaking glances but I would brush it off. Then they began talking more and becoming close friends. I always scared off the guys that even looked at my sister but I knew that Jasper wouldn't even be close to being scared. The day he planned on asking her out I told him what would happen if he hurt her. Jasper, I'm glad my sister found you. Congratulations to you both." Edward finished. Alice had tears in her eyes again. Rose and Emmett went up and then dancing started. Alice and Jasper danced their first dance to "I Love You" by Gyptian. The music filled the room and the lyrics were perfect for Alice and Jasper. Tears fell from my eyes. I tried to wipe them away but Edward beat me to it. He gently wiped them away. I smiled and looked back at the dance floor. Jasper was whispering something in Alice's ear. She was giggling and kissed his cheek. When the song ended everyone clapped and they sat back down. "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" came on and Alice jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"Come on Bella! Let's go." She pulled me to the dance floor. We were laughing and dancing. More people soon joined in. When that ended it was time for the father daughter dance. Alice and Carlisle were in the middle of the dance floor and "I Loved Her First" came on. While they were dancing I decided to talk to Edward about why he was acting weird earlier. I grabbed his hand and stood up. He looked up at me and raised his eyebrow.

"I need to ask you something." I whispered pulling him away from the reception.

"What's up?" he asked still holding my hand.

"I'm just wondering why you were acting irritated earlier when Alice and Rose were talking about us getting married." I whispered afraid of his answer. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm hoping if I act that way then they might stop." He said. I laughed.

"You know our friends, they aren't going to stop. Not ever." I said.

"That is true. But I don't want them to keep saying all of this." He looked up at the sky. I pulled his head down to look into his eyes.

"Why not?" He waited a moment before answering.

"Let's go back and join everyone else." He said quickly changing the subject. I nodded and began walking back. He pulled me back to him and kissed me. Then he smiled and we walked hand in hand. Alice and Rose spotted us and gave me a questioning look. I shrugged and they walked over to us.

"Hey guys." Rose began.

"Everything ok?" Alice asked.

"Yup, it's perfect." They raised their eyebrows. I guessed at that point I was going to get dragged away and interrogated. Instead they grabbed Edward's arms and dragged him away. I laughed as they disappeared away from everyone.

"Belly, come dance with me little sister!" Emmett yelled from across the room. I laughed and went over to him. We were laughing and dancing and finally Alice, Rose and Edward appeared again. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Rose and Alice had huge smiles on their faces.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously. They smiled.

"Nothing." They said innocently but I knew better than to believe them. Before I could ask anymore questions Alice and Jasper walked away to cut the cake. Everyone gathered around them and laughed when they smashed cake in each other's faces. The rest of the reception we mingled and talked with people. I met some more of their family and friends.

"I found out where Jazzy is taking me on our honeymoon." Alice told Rose and me.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Cancun!" She exclaimed. Rose squealed and I smiled.

"You are going to have so much fun. Remind me to not go to a tropical island for my honeymoon." I said. They looked at me funny.

"What? You both went to a tropically place. I don't want to be a copycat." They laughed.

"When do you leave?" Rose asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Alice replied. People started to disperse and the rest of us left.

"Bells are you staying at Dad's tonight?" Emmett asked me in the car.

"I wasn't planning on it. Do I need to?" I asked. He looked lost for words then Rosalie cut in.

"Yes you do. I need you here with me in case something happens."

"You have Emmett though." I argued.

"But Emmett doesn't always wake up. Please Bella." She pleaded. I wasn't going to win the argument.

"Sure." I gave in.

"Hey Edward, Rose is making me stay with her at my dad's house." I told him.

"Ok, that is fine." He said kissing my forehead. Nothing else was said and everyone was acting different. When we got to Charlie's house I went to take a shower. I changed into my pajamas and noticed it started raining.

"Goodnight Bella!" Rose called from the hallway.

"Night Rose." I called back. I wasn't that tired so I read my book and listened to the rain. A knocking came from my window. I got up and saw Edward sitting in my tree. I opened the window.

"What are you doing Edward? You could fall and get seriously injured." He laughed.

"Care to join me for a walk in the rain?" HE asked offering me his hand.

"You want me to climb down the tree?" I asked looking out the window. Edward nodded.

"Do you trust me?" I nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out the window and carefully climbed down the tree.

"Why exactly are we walking in the rain?" I asked. He shrugged but remained quiet. Now we were in the middle of the street.

"Edward seriously can you tell me what we are doing." I asked him. He faced me and put his hands on my hips.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart. You are my life, my soul, the air I breathe and I can't imagine my life without you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He got down on one knee. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I got down to his level and whispered.

"A thousand times yes." He smiled, put the ring on my finger and kissed me. We stood up and he twirled me around, our lips still connected. I heard clapping. When I broke away from Edward I looked around and saw Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper in my bedroom window.

"Finally!" Emmett bellowed. Edward and I laughed at our friends.

"Rose and I are planning your wedding." Alice yelled.

"What if we want to go to Vegas?" I told her. She gasped.

"There is no way I am letting you go to Vegas to get married without your family and friends!" She exclaimed. We walked inside and back up to my room. They were waiting there, smiles on their faces.

"Congratulations." They all said.

"Thanks, can you leave so I can get to sleep now?" I asked, but they didn't budge.

"This will get them to leave." Edward whispered in my ear. He pushed me up against the wall and kissed me.

"Dude, that's my sister!" Emmett yelled pulling Edward off.

"Emmett!" I yelled back.

"Come on everyone. Let's leave." Jasper said leading the way. Alice stopped and gave me a hug before leaving. Emmett glared at Edward and walked out, Rosalie following behind. She smirked and shut my door. I sat on my bed.

"Told you it would get them to leave." Edward said sitting next to me. I laughed.

"It also got Emmett to practically throw you out the window." He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me. I used to do the same thing to Jasper, just not as hard." Edward said rubbing his shoulder. I smiled.

"If he hurt you too bad I can go beat him up." I offered.

"It's ok love. It isn't that bad." He replied laughing. We laid down, his arms wrapped around me.

"Goodnight, my beautiful fiancé. I love you." Edward whispered.

"Goodnight. I love you too." I said back before drifting into a deep sleep.

**Only a couple chapters left, then it will be over. I hope everyone is still liking it. Please Review! :]**


	19. Chapter 19

**All links on profile! :D**

Chapter 19

"Alice how do you exactly plan on making this a surprise?" I asked my best friend. Today was Edward's birthday and she wanted to plan a surprise party. She rented out a dance club in New York and invited a whole bunch of people. Some of which I didn't even know.

"Easy, you tell him you are going out to a fancy dinner so he has to dress up and instead of a restaurant the limo pulls up here." She replied.

"Do you have everything all set up?"

"Yes, there is just some last minute stuff we have to take over there. So let's go." She said grabbing my hand and walking to her Porsche. She drove, faster than necessary, to the club.

"I said on the invitations for people to start arriving at 7:30. So you can bring Edward over here at 8:00." She told me as she was rearranging things.

"Ok. I'm going to regret asking this but is there any particular outfit you want me to wear?" She smirked at me.

"I thought you would never ask. I have something at my apartment for you." We left the club and drove to her place. Jasper and Emmett took Edward out for the day. Rose wasn't capable of doing much so she just helped out a tiny bit. She was meeting us at Alice's.

"Alice, this better not be some short skirt or dress that looks like it could fit a doll." I said as we walked inside.

"Really Bella, do you have such little faith in me?" she asked feigning hurt. I laughed.

"Of course not, I'm just making sure."

"Don't worry Bella." Rose showed up a few minutes after us.

"Hey Rose." Alice and I said.

"Hey guys. So we get to play Bella Barbie?" She asked sitting down on the couch.

"Yes, how much longer do we have until Emmett and Jasper get back with Edward?" Alice asked Rose.

"Umm, about an hour." She replied.

"Ok, Bella call Edward and tell him about your plans tonight. Tell him that you are my place getting ready and you will meet him at your place at 8. That gives us three hours until you have to meet him." Alice ordered and saying the last part to herself

"Ok." I walked into a different room and called Edward. He answered on the third ring.

"_Hello love." _

"Hey. How is your day going?"

"_Pretty interesting. Emmett is hilarious when he is bowling."_ He laughed.

"Emmett makes everything hilarious. So tonight I have plans for us. Alice is having me get ready at her place and then we are meeting at our place at 7:30 and going to dinner. Is that ok?"

"_As long as I get to be with you anything is perfect." _I smiled.

"Ok, you will need to dress up. Not like a tuxedo or anything but-" He stopped me.

"_I got it. I'll meet you later." _I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Happy Birthday, I love you." I said.

"_Thank you. I love you too." _We hung up and I walked back into the living room.

"Ok Bella, go take a shower!" Rose exclaimed as Alice ushered me into the bathroom. I took a quick shower. When I got out there was a robe on the counter. I put it on and walked out.

"We are doing your hair and make up first then you get to see your outfit." Alice said. I nodded and sat down in the chair they had set up next to the make up and hair stuff. After what seemed like hours they let me get dressed. Alice handed me the outfit and they left the room. I changed. I was wearing a short black dress that had spaghetti straps that criss crossed in the back and a v-neck. I had princess cut diamond stud earrings, a black clutch, black heels and the necklace Edward gave me for my birthday. My hair was in spirals curls down my back and my make up was done as a smokey eye look. I opened the door and Alice and Rose were waiting rather impatiently just outside. I noticed they were dressed and ready to go.

"Oh my gosh. Bella you look amazing." Rose said.

"Edward is going to die." Alice added. I laughed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7." Alice replied. "We have to leave. So when Edward gets there the limo will know where to go. Don't say anything about it. Even if he asks. See you in an hour." Alice said kissing my cheek and leaving with Rose. I grabbed my stuff and walked the short distance to my apartment. I hoped Edward wasn't there yet. His present had just been delivered and I didn't want him to see it yet. Luck was on my side for once. He wasn't there; instead he was just walking up as I opened the door. He was wearing dark jeans and a black button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Hey beautiful." He said getting closer. I quickly shut the door.

"Hi." I said nervously. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me.

"Ok so we have some time before we have to leave. I figured I could give you your present." I suggested.

"You didn't have to get me anything." He said as I slowly opened the door.

"I know, but I wanted to. Close your eyes and hold my hand." I said holding it out. He smirked grabbed my hand and closed his eyes. We walked inside and I shut the door.

"Ok, you can open now." I said releasing his hand. His eyes opened and he didn't say anything. I was nervous.

"Bella, you really didn't have to do this." He whispered walking over to his piano I had delivered.

"I made some room and thought you might want it here instead of walking all the way to the campus. Now you can play whenever you want." He pulled me into a hug and kissed me.

"Thank you so much." He whispered. I smiled.

"Ok come on. We have to go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door locking it behind me.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you." We walked up to the limo and he stopped.

"Bella, this isn't necessary."

"Hey you got one for my birthday; it is only fair that I do the same thing." He gave in and we got inside. The limo driver knew where to go. I kept Edward distracted with talk about what was going on at the hospital and stuff. We pulled up to the dance club. Getting out Edward, thankfully, still hadn't guessed. He took my hand and we walked to the front door. Opening it, lights came on and a chorus of "Happy Birthday" rang through the room. He jumped in surprised. I laughed at his reaction.

"You were planning this all along?" He asked.

"Well technically Alice planned the whole thing; I just went along with it." I replied as we walked to the table our friends were at.

"Happy Birthday." Alice exclaimed wrapping her arms around his torso.

"Thanks Ali."

"Happy Birthday man." Jasper said clapping him on the back.

"Thanks Jasper."

"My little Eddie is growing up." Emmett said faking cries. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Dude, I'm the same age as you and stop calling me that." Edward responded. Emmett laughed.

"Technically I am older than you by a couple months, but happy birthday."

"Happy Birthday Edward." Rose said.

"Thanks Rose." More people wished Edward a happy birthday. Food was set out, and dancing started.  
"So much for that fancy dinner. To make up for it will you dance with me?" Edward asked me.

"That was just a cover up and I would love to dance." I replied. We walked to the dance floor. More people were dancing around us. One girl that I completely despised walked over to us. Lauren Mallory.

"Happy Birthday. Will you dance with me later?" she asked rubbing her hand up and down his arm trying to be seductive. Could she not see I was right here?

"Uh, thanks Lauren. I think I am going to stick to dancing with my fiancé the rest of the night." He said.

"Is she even here?" She was completely clueless.

"Actually Lauren I am right here." I said adding a smile.

"Well Edward when you get tired of her you know where to find me." She said.

"That won't be necessary." He said tightening his grip around me.

"Your loss." She remarked as she walked away.

"Could she not be any more desperate?" I said. Edward laughed.

"It is not funny. She was practically throwing herself at you and I was standing right here." I said crossing my arms.

"Love, as I have said before you are the only one for me. Do you seriously think I would leave you for her?" Edward asked me uncrossing my arms. I shook my head. He smiled and whispered in my ear, "Good because I would never do that." We went back to the table and Emmett and Jasper took Edward to get a drink.

"Have you thought about dates for the wedding yet?" Alice asked me.

"We were thinking sometime late next year. Maybe November."

"Bella that is so far away though." Rose whined. I laughed.

"Well with it being his last year we didn't want all the stress of a wedding before he graduates."

"You do know that he is still going to med school right?" Alice asked.

"Yes I do know. So we will be married right when he begins that. Then this will give us a longer time to plan it and make sure everything is just right."

"I guess that makes sense." Rose said. I laughed. The rest of the night was a blast. We got home really late and immediately crashed the moment our head hit the pillow.

_2 months later_

_"Bella get down to the hospital right now!"_ Emmett yelled at me through the phone.

"Why what is wrong" I asked concerned_._

"_Rose is in labor. Hurry!" _

"Ok I'm coming right now." Then I hung up. Jumping up from my bed I awoke Edward.

"Bella, are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Rose is in labor. We have to get down to the hospital." I said throwing on clothes. He stood up and quickly got changed. I sent a text to Alice as we hopped in a taxi. We arrived at the hospital in 5 minutes, Alice and Jasper not too far behind us. We were sitting in the waiting room and Emmett came out panting.

"Are you ok?" I asked standing up as he walked over to us.

"Yeah, they said she is almost ready. I can't believe this is happening." He said. We all smiled.

"You better get back there. Your wife needs you." Edward said. Emmett smiled and ran back through the hallway. Impatiently we sat down.

"Jasper, want to go get coffee from the cafeteria?" Edward asked.

"Sure. I'll be back." He said to Alice and kissed her forehead.

"Need anything else?" Edward asked against my lips before kissing them. I shook my head unable to say anything. He chuckled at my reaction and left with Jasper. Alice and I sat there quietly. The guys returned and we waited impatiently still. After a couple hours Emmett ran out.

"I'm a dad!" He yelled. We stood up.

"Little Sean is six pounds, ten ounces and nineteen inches long." We smiled.

"When do we get to see him?" I asked.

"Now." Emmett replied. "But the doctor said only two at a time."

"You and Edward can go first." Alice said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive. Go see your nephew." She replied pushing my back. I took Edward's hand and we followed Emmett. When we reached the room I saw Rose lying on the bed holding a bundle of blue blanket. Quietly Emmett opened the door; she looked over at us and smiled.

"Congrats." I whispered walking over to her.

"Thanks. Want to hold him?" I nodded. Carefully I took my nephew from her arms. I gently rocked him. I looked over at Edward who was talking with Emmett, our eyes met and he smiled his crooked grin. I blushed and looked back down at Sean. After a few more minutes I handed him back to Rose.

"Edward do you want to hold him?" Rose asked.

"Uh, sure." He replied and walked over to Rose. Sean was carefully places in his arms. Edward looked like a professional holding him. I smiled.  
"I'm so happy for you Emmy." I said giving him a hug.

"Thanks Bells, but I am worried."

"Why?" I asked.

"What if I am not a good dad?"

"Emmett you will be an amazing father, and Rose is going to be a wonderful mother. This is one lucky little boy." I replied. Emmett smiled. Edward had handed Sean back to Rose.

"Aww he already loves his Uncle Eddie." Emmett said. Edward rolled his eyes.

"I'll send in Alice and Jasper." I said. Rose nodded. Edward wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked out. I told Alice and Jasper what room and then Edward and I sat down in the waiting room.

"Emmett and Rose are lucky. I am so happy for them." I whispered slightly to myself. Edward heard.

"Do you want kids?" he asked.

"Yes. I would love to have my own. The only thing is that I would be afraid they wouldn't like me, I would be a horrible mom, or they would grow up and turn into something the total opposite of how we raised them." Edward cupped my cheeks and stared into my eyes.

"You would be the best mother, they would love you and that would be their choice how they turned out when they became adults. We can only do our best raising them."

"Do you want kids?" I asked.

"With you, yes." He answered immediately and then crashed his lips to mine.

"Looks like Bella and Edward are next for kids." That broke the kiss. I looked up and saw Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Emmett glared, Alice was smirking and Jasper made the comment. I noticed I was in Edward's lap. I blushed so many shades of red as I moved back to my seat. I was still blushing and hadn't said anything.

"I think we are going to leave. Bella is tired. We will be back tomorrow." Edward said standing up and pulling me with him. Jasper and Alice burst into laughter. Edward glared and they stopped.  
"See you tomorrow Emmy." I said.

"See you guys later." Emmett said and walked back to Rose.

"Bye Ali, Jazz." I said.

"Bye!" Alice said and waved.

"Bye Bella. Bye Edward." Jasper replied. We waved and walked out the hospital doors. I fell asleep quickly that night dreaming of green and brown eyed bronze haired children.

**Tell me what you think! :) Thanks everyone for reviewing!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Links to outfits on profile! **

Chapter 20

_1 year later_

I awoke wrapped in the arms of my fiancé. Saturday was the day we were getting married. Tonight our plane left for Forks. Edward and I decided to get married in his parents' backyard since we didn't want a big wedding and it was the perfect size. As promised Alice and Rosalie planned out everything and I must say it was perfect. I also had something that I had to tell Edward, I decided to wait until the wedding though and it has been extremely difficult. I found out yesterday that I was pregnant, with twins. No one knows except for me and the doctor. I know I should have had Edward with me for the first appointment but I want to surprise him. Alice and Jasper now have a baby girl. She is six months old. Her name is Mariah Esme Hale. Edward looked so peaceful sleeping. I softly brushed some hair out of his face. I made a move to get up but his arms tightened around me and a smirk appeared on his face. I kissed him.

"Edward I have to get up." I said struggling to sit up. He shook his head.

"Can't we just lie here all day?" He asked.

"I wish, but Alice, Rose and I are picking up the dresses, that means you, Emmett and Jasper are watching Sean and Mariah." I told him.

"What time are they getting here?"

"Umm, around one I think." He looked at the clock.

"Well it is only nine, so we have some time." He said holding me closer.

"I have to take a shower, make breakfast and do some cleaning up before they get here." He groaned.

"Fine. I get you for two weeks with no interruptions." Edward kissed my jaw and released me. I smiled and went to go take a shower. I dressed in jeans and a white tank top with a dark blue sweatshirt and black ugg boots. When I got out I noticed that Edward was up and making breakfast. I hugged him from behind.

"You didn't have to make breakfast. I said I would." He turned and faced me.

"It's ok. I don't mind." He smiled my favorite crooked grin and turned back to the stove. I sat on the counter.

"What are you making anyway?" I asked.

"Cinnamon rolls, bacon and then I am cutting up some fruit."

"You are quite the chef." He laughed.

"Not really, I can't take all the credit. My mom taught us how to make a delicious breakfast. But my dinners are exquisite if I do say so myself" I laughed.

"All the times you have cooked I have never been disappointed." We ate breakfast and I got a call from Alice saying they were coming over earlier. She said they would be here at 12. It was 11 so that gave me an hour to quickly clean up. Edward went to go get dressed and then helped me. When we were done they showed up.

"Hellloooo!" Alice exclaimed walking inside.

"Hey Ali. Hey Jazz." I said then walked over to Mariah.

"Hi Mariah." I said softly and taking her from Jasper's arms. She snuggled into me. I couldn't wait until this was my little baby. Rose and Emmett showed up not too long after. Sean came running in full speed.

"Hey Emmy. Hi Rose" I said. They said hi back.

"Uncle Eddie!" he exclaimed running straight towards Edward.

"Hey buddy." Edward said picking him up and throwing him in the air. His laughter filled the room. I smiled. I wanted to just blurt out that we were having babies but I wanted Edward to be the first one to know. I was daydreaming about what they looked like and how our family would be until someone called my name. It was Rose.

"Bella!" she said clapping her hands.

"Sorry, I just zoned out for a minute." They all laughed.

"Hey Sean, no hug for Auntie Bella?" I asked feigning hurt. He laughed. Edward put him down and he ran over to me. I handed Mariah back to Jasper and kneeled down to Sean's level.

"Hi Auntie Bella." He said wrapping his small arms around me.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked me. I nodded. Jasper gave Alice a hug and kiss, and then Emmett did the same to Rose. I walked over to Edward.

"Bye love. See you later. Love you."

"Bye Edward. Love you too." I wrapped my arms around his neck and then gave him a kiss. We girls left. First we went to go get lunch and then picked up the dresses. My dress was strapless that had a hand-beaded embroidery bodice. The bridesmaid dresses were strapless bubble hem dresses. They were a berry color and came right above the knee and a sash around the waist.

"Bella what were you zoning out about back at the apartment?" Alice asked me.

'Uh, nothing." I quickly said. Her and Rose both stared me down.

"I'm serious you two. Stop staring at me like that." I said turning my eyes away.

"You will tell us eventually. Anyway should we go relieve the guys of the kids?" Alice asked.

"I say we stay out a little longer. Let's go get massages or something." Rose suggested. Alice agreed. So we got massages, pedicures and manicures. Eventually we went back. We walked inside to find all of them including the kids were sleeping. Edward was on the floor. Jasper was on the couch with Mariah. Emmett was with Sean on the floor also.

"Kodak moment!" Alice whispered yelled. I grabbed my camera and took a couple pictures. Edward woke up from the flash. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. We all smiled.

"Did you get the dresses?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"But you can't see Bella's yet!" Alice exclaimed causing Jasper and Emmett to wake up. They all left and Edward and I packed. We had a couple hours before we had to be at the airport.

"So you aren't going to tell me where we were going for the honeymoon?" I asked getting clothes together.

"Nope. Alice knows and has your bag packed already. This is one secret you won't get out of me." He smiled, kissed my forehead and went into the living room with his bag. I followed after. We met up with everyone at the airport. I fell asleep on the flight and was awoken by Edward. We got to the Cullen's house. The next night the guys would be staying at Charlie's again. I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow. We all slept in late the next day. It was well around 12 by the time all of us were up. The day was spent relaxing and hanging out until the guys had to leave.

"Ok guys time to leave." Alice said. Before they could get out the door I ran upstairs and got the envelope. It had a small note and a picture from the ultrasound. We walked out to the car. I gave Edward a hug and kiss and slipped the envelope in his hand.

"Don't open it until you get to Charlie's." I whispered in his ear. He looked confused.

"Love you" I said.

"Love you too." He said smiling and getting in the car. They sped away and I was bombarded by Alice and Rose.

"What did you give Edward?"

"It better not be a time and place to meet each other tonight!" I laughed and patted their shoulders.

"You will find out soon enough." I walked inside leaving them confused. I didn't want a bachelorette party so instead we watched movies and talked just like when we were younger. They went to sleep and I was in Edward's room again. I was worrying what he thought when he opened the envelope. I sat by the window, soft music playing in the background. I heard someone walk inside. Turning around Edward was there holding the picture.

"Is this true?" He asked walking closer to me. I stood up.

"Yes, I found out Wednesday. I was going to tell you that day but I wanted to make it a surprise. Are you mad I didn't tell you?" I asked. He was closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I would never be mad. I'm so excited. Thank you." He said before crashing his lips to mine.

"I love you so much and I am so glad my children are going to have you as a mother. This makes number two on my list" I had a few tears fall from my eyes.

"List of what?" I asked.

"Some of the best times in my life. All of them include you."

"What is number one?" He leaned close, his lips grazing my ear making my breath stop.

"The night you agreed to marry me." He replied. Then I heard awws coming from outside the door. I looked around Edward and saw Alice and Rose.

"You are pregnant?." The yelled in unison.

"Surprise." I said.

"We are going to be aunties!" They exclaimed jumping up and down. Edward and I laughed. Then Alice marched in and lightly slapped Edward's shoulder.

"You aren't supposed to see Bella until tomorrow."

"Sorry Alice, I just had to see my babies mother one last time." I smiled.

"Well I guess that is one exception. Congratulations you guys. I am so happy for you." "Congrats you two." Rose said.

"Goodnight!" They yelled and left the room.

"I wish I could stay here all night with you." Edward said.

"Me too. You can tell Emmett and Jasper, but I think we should tell our parents together." I said.

"I agree. I should probably go now. I'll be waiting for you tomorrow. I love you." Then he put his mouth close to my stomach. "Goodnight my babies." I smiled.

"Love you. See you tomorrow."

"Love you too." Then he left. I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I would officially be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen.

**Stephanie Meyer owns all characters.**

**What does everyone think? :) Please review, let me know! **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Marriage. I was taking that next step in my life today with Edward. I was in Alice's old bedroom getting the final touches of my hair done. She curled my hair and pinned a side up with a flower. I decided to not have a veil. My makeup was natural with a hint of the color of the dresses Alice and Rose were wearing.

"Bella are you even listening to me?" Rose snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Rose. What were you saying?"

"It's ok. I was saying it's almost time." I immediately got nervous. Alice put her hands on my shoulders.

"Bella breathe. There is no need to be nervous. Edward is waiting for you. You are marrying him." Her words calmed my nerves a little bit. I took long deep breaths.

"Charlie is here." Rose said. I saw Charlie appear behind her.

"Hey Bells. You look beautiful."

"Thanks dad." I gave him a hug.

"I wish mom could be here." I whispered.

"Me too, but don't worry. She can still see you. Here she would have wanted you to have this." He said handing me a bracelet. It was my mother's diamond bracelet she got from my grandparents. I gasped.

"Thank you, will you put it on for me please?" He put it on my wrist.

"Ok Bella. Let's go." Alice said. We walked out of the room. I linked my arm into Charlie's. We walked down the stairs where Jasper and Emmett were waiting.

"I can't believe my little sister is getting married." Emmett said pulling me into a hug.

"Emmett if you make her dress have wrinkles I swear-" Alice started but Emmett cut in.

"Don't worry; I'm not giving her my signature bear hugs." We all laughed.

"It is about time you two get married." Jasper said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Jazz."

"Let's go Bells." My nerves came back. Esme and Carlisle went first and sat down. Alice and Jasper went next then Rose and Emmett. The wedding march started. Sue patted my shoulder in a motherly way and pushed us softly. My dad and I began walking, Sue behind us. The minute my eyes locked with Edward, we were the only two people in the room. We got closer and closer and finally my hand was placed in his.

"I love you Bells." My dad whispered.

"Love you too dad." I whispered back. The pastor began. Edward said his vows first.

"Bella, when I first met you all that came to mind was you were my little sister's best friend who became one of my best friends also. As I got to know you I learned what an amazing person you are. You are selfless, beautiful and soon that best friend feeling became something more. I knew you were the one and with the help of Alice and our friends my dream of being with you forever came true. I love you" I was crying and I had to manage to say my vows.

"Edward, I never really thought I would be in a relationship like ours. I didn't believe in fairytales but I loved the stories. When I met you I'll admit I did have a crush. After thinking it through I never thought I would be good enough for you. Alice always swore we would end up together and you never bet against Alice. I love you so much and can't imagine my life without you in it. I'm marrying my best friend and I can't wait to start our family together." Edward winked at me. We exchanged rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The pastor said. Edward leaned in and kissed me placing one hand on my stomach out of view from the audience. We broke apart and everyone was clapping. I blushed.

"For the first time I would like to introduce Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. More clapping and cheers from Alice and Rose. We walked back down the aisle. When we got inside we were pulled into a group hug.

"Congrats!" Emmett. Rose, Alice and Jasper yelled at the same time. Edward and I laughed.

"Nice job with adding the whole family thing in there without giving anything away." Jasper said.

"Thanks I almost said something but I stopped myself." Everyone laughed. The four of them left and it was just Edward and I. He pulled me close and kissed me passionately.

"I am finally able to call you my wife. Officially." He said.

"You are stuck with me forever now." I said. He laughed.

"Fine by me." He whispered in my ear making me shiver. Edward laughed at my reaction. The wedding party took some more pictures then our parents came over before going and sitting down.

"Congratulations Edward and Bella." Esme said giving us both hugs.

"It seems getting married isn't the only thing to be congratulating on." She whispered quickly pointing to my stomach.

"You know?" I asked quietly. She nodded. I gave her a look asking how.

"Mother's know everything, but I saw Edward when he kissed you. It may have gone unnoticed to everyone else but I see these things." She said smiling.

"You won't tell anyone else yet right?" I asked her.

"Nope. My lips are sealed." She replied. She gave me another hug and then left.

"What did my mom say?" Edward asked as everyone made their way to where the reception was. I smirked.

"She knows about the babies."

He started walking away while saying "Did Alice-" I stopped him and put a hand on his chest to keep him from walking.

"No, she figured it out. Mother's know everything." I replied quoting what Esme had said. He laughed.

"Yes they do." He replied.

"Edward, Bella come on." Alice called us over to where they were standing. We walked over hand in hand. The DJ announced Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and then Edward and I. He had his arm wrapped around my waist and everyone applauded as we walked in. We ate and then it was time for our first time.

"It is time for the bride and groom to have their first dance." The DJ said. Edward led me onto the dance floor. "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden played through the speakers. Edward held me close, one hand in mine the other around my waist.

"You are an excellent dancer Mrs. Cullen." He whispered. I laughed.

"As I said at the graduation party it must be your amazing skill balancing out my horrible ones."

"Well let's hope then our kids don't acquire your clumsiness." We both laughed at that and the memory from the party. Edward began singing the lyrics in my ear. I smiled and closed my eyes. The song ended too soon. Then it was time for the father daughter dance. "Butterfly Kisses" came on and Charlie and I were on the dance floor.  
"Dad not to sound rude but have you been taking dancing lessons?" I asked. He laughed.

"Believe it or not I can dance pretty well when it comes to dancing like this. Your mother taught me." He replied. We continued dancing.  
"I'm happy for you Bells. Edward is a good guy."

"Thanks Dad." When the song was over I was back by Edward's side. When "I Gotta Feeling" came on the six of us ran to the dance floor. That was our song. We laughed and danced and just had fun. Alice, Rose and I danced to a couple songs and we even got Esme, Diane and Sue out there with us. Too soon it ended. I was back in Alice's room changing out of my wedding dress. She made me put on a silver silk dress that came right to my knees and was spaghetti strap.

"Alice I am going to be on a plane for who knows how long. Is this dress necessary?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course it is. You don't want to ruin your actual dress but you still should look like you just got married."

"But-" I began.

"No buts missy. Now put your shoes on, your husband is waiting for you downstairs." She said winking. I blushed. We walked downstairs and Edward was there dressed in jeans and a dark blue button up. The first couple buttons were unbuttoned and it was rolled up to his elbows. I sighed. He heard me walking and turned to face me. Our eyes locked and we just stared at each other.

"Ok, you guys really need to stop with that silent conversation thing. It is starting to creep me out." Emmett yelled coming into the living room. I walked to Edward's side and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Should we tell them now?"

"If you want to." He replied. I nodded. He smiled.

"Uh, mom, dad, Charlie, Sue, we have some news to tell you." Edward began. All their attention became focused on us. Esme smiled knowing what we were going to say.

"What is it son?" Carlisle asked. Edward looked at me and I smiled.

"Bella is pregnant." Sue, Esme and Diane squealed. Carlisle and John smiled and said congratulations.

'But there is an extra part, we are having twins." I added. Even more squeals. Charlie hadn't said anything.

"Dad."

"Sorry, this is just a lot to take in. Congratulations you two." He said and smiled. I let out a breath of relief and smiled.

"Thank you."

'Bella we should get going." Edward said grabbing my hand. I nodded and gave everyone hugs goodbye. We got into Edward's rented car, a Volvo of course and drove to the airport.

"Our first stop is New York? So are we going out of the country?" I asked as we began boarding. He just looked at me and smiled his crooked grin. Apparently I wasn't getting any answers. Edward and I both slept the whole flight. We quickly got onto the next plane; I didn't get to see where we were going. So that part was still a mystery. Once again I slept most of the flight but woke up when the flight attendant said we would be landing in Ireland.

"We are going to Ireland?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice told me how you wanted to go somewhere different. I hope this is alright." I kissed him.

"It is perfect." We exited the plane, picked up our luggage and rented a car. Edward drove since he knew where we were going and before I knew it we were pulling up to a small cottage.

"This is amazing Edward." I said as we walked inside.

"Glad you like it." He replied. We slept for most of the day, exhausted from the travel. The next two weeks were pure bliss. Ireland was such a fascinating country. I didn't want to leave but we had to get back to real world sometime. When we got back to New York, Edward drove away from the apartments and a little bit past the city.

"Edward, our apartment is back there." I said.

"It used to be. I planned this awhile ago and was able to keep it a secret. I'm surprised Alice and Rose kept it from you also. We pulled up to a two story house surrounded by trees. It had a beautiful stone walkway leading up to a front door.

"Is this ours?" I asked.

"Yes, everything is all set up. Furniture, the wall paintings, landscape, it is all done. Want to go inside?" I nodded vigorously and stepped out of the car. Hand in hand we walked to the front door. Once I stepped inside I took in everything. It was perfect, just as I would have imagined my house to look. I turned around and threw my arms around Edward.

"Thank you so much. This is perfect." He smiled and softly pressed his lips to mine. I slept wonderfully that night, in my new bed with my husband right next to me.

**Stephanie Meyer owns all characters **

**Next chapter is the epilogue and then it is over. Please review and tell me what you think :) Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

Epilogue

**Emmett: 29**

**Rosalie: 29**

**Sean: 7**

**Chris: 3**

**Jasper: 28**

**Alice: 27**

**Mariah: 6**

**Ella: 2**

**Edward: 29**

**Bella: 27**

**Bradly: 6**

**Cecilia: 6**

_6 years later_

"Bradly leave your sister alone!" I yelled from the kitchen. I could hear my daughter Cecilia yelling.

"Mom, she took my toy car." He whined coming from the living room.

"So you have to do something back to her?" I asked.

"Yes, because she isn't giving it back. I wasn't mean to her."

"Did you ask her nicely?" I raised my eyebrows. He probably didn't. He shook his head. After he walked away I could hear him ask

"Cece, can I please have my car back?" I smiled.

"I'm playing with it." I heard her reply.

"I had it first though." That started the next argument. Leaving the food to cook I walked to where they were playing.

"If you two can't stop you will stay in your rooms until everyone gets here." I said calmly.

"She started it." Bradly said pointing at Cecilia.

"No I didn't." She exclaimed putting her small hands on her hips.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Alright, both of you stop." They looked at me.

"I want you to sit in your rooms until I tell you to come back down and you can stop fighting. Go on." I said giving them small pushed up the stairs. They dragged their feet up the stairs with their heads hanging. I heard a small chuckle behind me. Turning around I saw Edward.

"That was not funny. They were fighting over a toy." He closer to me and put his arms around my waist.

"That's what little kids do. Once Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper are here they will forget all about it." He whispered kissing my cheek. I pulled away.

"Where are you going?" He asked following me.

"I have to finish dinner." I said. I was making lasagna, Caesar salad, and then cutting up some French bread. Edward just stood there watching me.

"Why are you watching me?" I asked laughing.  
"Just because. Do you need any help?" He asked. I nodded.

"Can you set the table and then set up the small table for the kids please?" I asked handing him plates and silverware. He nodded, kissed my lips and disappeared. I finished cooking and by the time I was done everyone showed up.

"Auntie Bella!" Sean and Mariah exclaimed running straight towards me.

"Hey guys!" I gave them both hugs.

"Where is Bradly?" Sean asked.

"Where's Cece?" Mariah also asked. I laughed.

"They are both upstairs. You can go on up. Can you tell them dinner is ready?" I asked. They nodded and bolted up the stairs.

"Hey Bella." Alice and Rose said giving me hugs.

"Hey. How are you doing?"  
"Good, I have some exciting news to tell everyone." Alice said.

"I've been the same. Nothing exciting going on in my life." Rose said. I laughed.

"Something exciting is always happening. You have a three year old." She just shook her head.

"Bellsy!" Emmett boomed pulling my into a bone crushing hug.

"Hey Emmy. I can't breathe." He put me down.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

"Hey Bella." Jasper said.

"Hey Jazz."

"Alice, I think my daughter has been spending too much time with her Auntie Alice. She has acquired your hands on the hips stance." Edward said. We all laughed.

"I have no idea what you are talking about my dear brother." She replied. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Come on everyone. It is time to eat." The kids all yelled in happiness and Emmett was with them. We ate and caught up with what was going on in our lives.

"So Alice, what was your news you had to tell us?" I asked. She clapped her hands and stood up.

"Well, I am going to be opening my own line of clothing!" She exclaimed. Rose and I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"Congrats Alice." Emmett said giving her a hug also.

"Congrats little sister." Edward added. She smiled.

"Thanks everyone. Rose and Bella, I am going to need you two to model some of the clothing." We both agreed. After dinner we went in the backyard and the kids played in the pool. Alice, Rose and I were standing by the edge watching the kids. All of a sudden a force came against me pushing me into the pool. I came up from the water and Edward was holding onto me laughing. I laughed also kissed him and pushed him back underwater. Jasper and Emmett were laughing.

"You think that is funny?" I asked getting out of the water. They nodded. I walked over to them and with the help of Alice and Rose we pushed them in the pool also.

"You guys that was not funny." Emmett said.

"Yes it is." Rose responded.

"Alice, why?" Jasper asked.

"Because it isn't everyday I get the opportunity to push you in a pool." We laughed and then both of them were pulled into the pool. I was laughing even harder. We all changed into our swimsuits and went swimming wit the kids.

"Uncle Edward will you throw me?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, throw us!" Mariah added.

"Please dad." Cecilia and Bradly said. Edward agreed and threw the kids up in the air. They were laughing and having a great time. After that the six of us sat in the Jacuzzi and talked some more. It was late by the time they all left. We got Cecilia and Bradly to bed and then Edward and I cuddled up on the couch and just talked. Everyone always says life isn't perfect. I found that out but wouldn't change anything that has happened in my life.

"I love you." Edward whispered and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you too." Sometimes imperfection is better than perfection.

**The story is over. I hoped everyone liked it. THank you for all the reviews and for everyone who continued to read it. :) **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all characters.**


End file.
